Vowed in Love
by Spicylatina4
Summary: The Jones' had the perfect family, at least in their minds they did. They were happy you can't blame them. But what if that was all taken in the blink of an eye? How would they cope? They would always have each other but would that be the only good comfort to help ease the pain?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Happy families 

Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones always had a strong connection with most people they met, whether it be themselves, each other, their best friends, families or their children.

Except Betty Cooper hadn't been Cooper since she was 21 and graduating college. Jughead Jones was her boyfriend of 6 years when he proposed while they were on a vacation with best friends Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge in Brazil, when the core four were road tripping in south America during their summer breaks from collages. With Betty going to Julliard, Jughead going to NYU , Archie going to Berklee and Ronnie at Academy of Art for Vocals and Fashion. They weren't all together like they had been in Riverdale.

Their wedding had taken place in New York at the Vanderbilt at South Beach was a very elegant and fitting wedding for them. With Betty in a strapless form fitting gown that she fell in love with at first sight, unlike the dress her mother picked with the high neck and embroidery. Jug in an also form fitted tux that he knew would make their day better as soon as his father pointed it out when they went out for their outfits. The three bridesmaids in a light shade of purple/blue to match the three groomsmen's ties. It was a day the both would remember in the best of ways, not a negative in their minds, although when Cheryl and Veronica gave their drunken maid of honour speeches. Or when Archie did the man splits and split a hole down the centre of his pants from his drunken daze. They vowed they would always have each other from then on and to have a forever within themselves, as partners, best friends and someday in the future parents.

Their vow continued to the day on Jugheads 22nd birthday when she surprised him with a positive pregnancy test showing that they would make the best of parents in just a slip of 9 short months (or incredibly long if you were betty). On July 7th the Jones' added a third member to make their family just a tad more perfect than it was when it were the two of them, 5 pound 6 their beautiful baby girl Maxie Jayne Jones was welcomed to the world. Instantly loved by all her parents and anyone who laid eyes on her from then on.

2 years later nearly to the day Jughead and Betty plus Maxie would be expecting their second child and baby brother. Her second pregnancy was a lot easier than the first, she was more relaxed because she had done it before. When she was pregnant with Maxie everyone was walking on eggshells around her trying their very hardest to care for her without her wanting to rip their hair out by their noses. On April 23rd they welcomed their newest baby boy Brody Kane Jones, their final piece to their family of four.

What got them to this day was a horrible circumstance, leaving their hole family left in shock and hurt. 

Jughead was on a book tour for a week just before the Fourth of July weekend, they called him every night giving him concerts on the living room table like they would any other day. The night before he was set to got back home with his loves he called them.

The first thing he sees is his little 3 year olds raven haired curls pop up trying to adjust herself so she could see her dad. "Daddy!"

"hey munchkin, where's mom?" eyeing her lovingly.

" She's helping Bro make you a sign" she said thoughtfully.

"Max I told you not to tell Daddy baby, Hey Jug" sitting down with her daughter, their 1 year old son on her hip.

"Hey beautiful, so a sign huh?" he asks sceptically.

"It was max's idea right babes?" looking down at her kids and smiling playfully. He was silently wishing he was there to invest them in their family group hugs that always occur in their household.

"Well Max I think that was a great idea, how come you weren't makin it?" he says tiredly.

"You see Daddy I did tha finkin so I let Brody over here do the work with mommy." Said matter of factly.

"Well then I am very proud of you lot" smiling proudly at his daughter.

30 minutes of their conversation Brody was fast asleep on Betty's chest and Maxie was getting very wary eyed.

"Alright Juggie I'm gonna put these kiddos down" Betty said yawning herself.

"Go ahead Betts, I'll see you guys in the morning" He says quietly so his voice doesn't wake up his sleeping babies.

"I love you Jug." Blowing him a kiss.

"I love you to Babe, go get some rest" He says ending the chat.

Sighing Jughead still wishing he was with his family at this very moment just wanting to hold them and shower them with love, his phone dings with an incoming picture message from his love. The picture is of her smiling brightly but tiredly alongside his 2 babies on his side of the bed with a caption saying "Sign making is hard, but keeping your side warm is not. We love you". If someone saw him right now they'd think he were an idiot for smiling at his pone but when you are blessed enough to have a family like that then you would be smiling too. Sending a picture of himself back pointing to the side of the bed she would be sleeping on if she were there he says "wishing you were here. I love you more, Sweet Dreams Betts" smiling in satisfaction he put his phone on the stand knowing they'd be together soon.

A week and a half was a week and a half to long to be apart.

The both of them go to bed with a smile on their faces, and not a clue what a flash of a light could do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Close The Distance

Betty Jones was up earlier than usual due to the smile on her mind, heart and face. She was trying so hard to contain her excitement of being able to see her husband after what felt like years but was only a week and a half after Jughead had left for a press tour following on from his book "Riverdales Very Own In Cold Blood" coming out 3 years ago. Of course she was proud of him she really was she just wished that his job wasn't pulling him away from her and their children. He loves his job and he loves being able to write things that people look forward to reading but she knew he loved them thousands and millions more.

Getting out of bed and putting on a simple black form fitting top and plain white jeans she turned around in the mirror and was satisfied with her look before heading downstairs for her early morning coffee before having to get her kids ready to go pick Jug up from the airport. Betty hadn't worn her usual long sleeved jumpers or pink blouses since she was 18 and leaving for college. She decided that she didn't care about what people thought of her appearance or always having to have her hair done perfectly. It was one of the many reasons Jughead fell more and more in love with her each day. Her mother was offended that Betty was starting to not care about the tight ponytails or the blinding pink outfits but she understood where she was coming from. Finishing her coffee she headed up stairs to try some fancy updo she found browsing pinterest the night before, then going to check on her babies.

Hearing the sounds of a cartoon of some sort she wondered into the master bedroom trying to force if it is possible more bobby pins into her hair, she found her daughter sitting up in her bed trying to move her son on her lap while watching something on the tv hung on the wall. Smiling in amusement she went over to help her 3 year old who was struggling badly.

"Here Max let mommy do that for you" Betty says as she moves Brody so that she can place him on Maxie's lap.

"Oh. Thank you mommy." Maxie says sleepily but with her hole heart.

"Anything for my babies."

"I love you mom. You know that Right?" Maxie asks her mother.

"I do. And I love you in your own special way Maxie Jayne" Betty replys with a kiss to her cheek.

"What do you mean in a special way?"

"Well I love you in your own way. Just like I love your brother-"

"And daddy! Mommy you can't forget you love daddy!"

"I was just about to say I love daddy to Max, cause I do. I love your father so sos much, without him you wouldn't be here"

"How would I not be here?' Maxie asks with a pout.

"Well babe Mommy and Daddy's wish together for a pretty little baby, that how you and your brother got here." Betty reassures with a confirmative nod.

"Oh my goodness mommy, is that what aunty V and uncle Arch did before they had Angie?"

"Yes Max they did, just like aunty Cheryl did but she just has to wait a little longer til her baby is here."

"I cannot wait until aunt Cheryl has here baby. But i want you and daddy to have another baby." Maxie replys with a happy pout.

"You can ask your dad that baby, but right now you two need a bath because we have to leave to pick daddy up soon!" Betty says cheerily.

"Yay let's go get daddy!" Maxie takes off down the hall. Leaving Betty to haul her song on her hip.

Over 45 minutes later the 3 Jones' are heading out the door and to the car on their way to go get their daddy and husband.

Several songs and dances from both backseat and front later they settled for just listening to the radio after their CD was suddenly going on repeat. Their adventure to the airport was something Betty came prepared for.

"Momma can we stop for ice cream?" Maxie asks with a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"I could really go for ice cream right now but daddy would be heart broken if he found out we brought some without him"

"Aw okay" Betty can hear the sadness in her tone.

"Hey on the way home alright!" She tries to compromise.

"okay I am good with that. But how long until we there?"

"15 minutes guys! Then we get to see daddy"

"I missed daddy mommy." Maxie said with sad eyes. That mind you were so purely her fathers eyes that she loved him for, just as much as she loved her children. Brody got betty's purely green eyes and Jugheads smile, while he doesn't talk much as of still learning betty can already tell he is going to be so much like Jughead and betty can't help but smile at the thought.

"I know baby me too" Betty says sincerely.

"Dadda!" Brody's cheeky giggle could be heard from a mile away. And his only word made his father's day the minute he first heard him say it.

They all missed jughead when he was out for things like his work but it made him coming back to them more special. He lived for being with his family all the time but that wasn't how his job ran. He knew before getting into the author industry that it would not be easy on his family life. At least when he goes home that he has a family who supports his success to no end and will always love him.

It started with a flash of light and a small scream from the back that their worlds came tumbling down, in the blink of an eye they lost everything but nothing would be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Hold on for Dear Life

Jughead glanced around the airport, a grin on his face, expecting to see Betty, Maxie and Brody waiting for him (because of the sign the family had discussed the night previous). But he couldn't see them.

Maybe it was because Betty was short.

Well shorter than himself.

(He wouldn't bring himself to say it but she had actually grown quite a bit since both high school and college. And Maxie had inherited her mother's height)

So, stepping out a little further, he glanced around for them, and when that didn't go as planned he jumped onto an uncomfortable airport chair and scanned the room.

There was still no Betty. No kids.

"She's running late" he said easily, plopping down on the aforementioned uncomfortable airport chair.

(Betty was either really early or really late. If they were five minutes when she was designated driver they would do another lap of the block to kill time. If they were five minutes late it would be 'shit shit shit we have to find a park or we'll be even more late than we already are shit shit shit' There was no happy medium with his wife and Betty knew it).

After ten minutes he began to worry, then he called Betty's phone a dozen times, before giving up and starting to pace.

"Where the hell are they?" he muttered to no one but himself in particular.

Five more minutes passed (where he called Betty another twenty four times), before he slumped back into that damned chair.

"Where are they?" he worried, biting his bottom lip.

"Jughead" a voice said, and Jughead's head shot up.

Standing in front of him was Archie, looking shaken.

"Arch! Where's Betty? Where are the kids? What happened?"

"Jug, there was an accident", Archie said, trying to keep his voice still.

"Oh my god".Jugheads face paled, and he lept up "Are they okay?"

"We need to go to the hospital".

Archie was virtually silent the hole way to the hospital, despite Jughead to his right talking his ear off. Demanding he know whats going on with his children and wife. He had jumped out of the car right before Archie had stopped it, bolting for the doors and running straight into Cheryl.

"Jughead", she said, her cheeks streaked with tears. "Jughead, oh my god".

She wrapped him in a hug and Jughead hugged her back, frantically looking around. "Cheryl, where's Betts? Where are Betty and the kids?"

Cheryl's body shook with silent but heavy sobs, while she shook her head. "Jughead there was a car accident..."

"Cheryl where's Betty?" he demanded, and a nurse came out with a clipboard.

"Mr Jones?"

"Where's my wife and children?" he demanded.

"Your wife's okay" she told him, Jughead's heart sank "we've examined her and she's okay".

"And my children?"

The nurse bit her lip, and Cheryl sobbed even harder. Only this time Veronica broke down too.

Betty stepped in the hallway, her face pale and eyes red "Jug" she croaked.

"Betty, oh my god!" letting go of Cheryl he rushed over to his wife, checking her overand wrapping his arms around her. "Betty, where are the kids?"

Betty just shook her head silently.

"Your son died on impact" the nurse said, and Jughead physically felt his heart break. " I am so sorry".

"oh Brody" he whimpered, "My boy..." tears running down his face, he turned back to the nurse. "What about Maxie? What about my daughter? Is Maxie okay?"

The whole story came out then, as Jughead stood there silently cradling his wife her tears soaking his shirt. A truck had ploughed through a redlight rendering Betty unconscious and Brody lifeless. Maxie who had sat in the middle to be next to her brother, hadn't suffered from the blow that her brother did- but her tiny brain had copped the force of the impact.

Jughead, if possible felt his heart break even more, as he saw the machines attached to his daughter. She looked so small, as she lay there perfectly still on the hospital bed, the beeping from the machines being the only indication she is till breathing.

"Oh baby girl", Jughead whispered, taking her tiny hand in his own. "oh my Maxie... Maxie,Maxie,Maxie..."

The machines were the only thing leaving his little Maxie alive. Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty, and she cried into his chest, as Jughead gave the smallest of nods trying to reassure his wife whilst trying to keep himself together.

"I love you so much, Maxie, so so much", he whispered to her, Betty clinging to him a little tighter. "You're the prettiest angel up there".

He held her hand until the machine went silent, Betty shaking a little harder in his arms. Tears soaking into the top of her head. He held her.


	4. Chapter 4

Aftermath with Love

Betty could hardly comprehend it. Three hours earlier her kids were singing and dancing in the back of their car, asking for ice cream. And now, she was a mother without children.

She knew her walls were going back up. The eighteen pound structured of compound metal (as Jughead put them all those years ago), but there was nothing she could do to stop them. Her heart was broken. Jughead knew that because his was too.

Jughead saw Betty's walls go up like a roller door. She had shut him out completely, that was something he hadn't seen in such a long time.

"Betts", he said gently, reaching out to touch her, and she shrugged him off. "Betts, hey, talk to me".

Covering her mouth with her hand she took off down the hallway, ignoring his calls. As she disappeared into the ladies bathroom, Jughead sank down the wall, holding his head.

"Jughead", Cheryl said Veronica by her side, voice catching in her throat at the sight of the young man curled in the hallway. Jughead glanced up at the redhead and the raven haired woman, before putting his head back in his hands.

"Hey Cheryl, and Ron"

They sank down the wall to join him on either sides, wrapping their arms around him in a crushing hug "We're so so so sorry", Cheryl whispered, and he felt her tears soak into his shirt. "Is there anything we can do?"

He shook his head, "I need to find Betty, I need to make sure Betty is okay".

"No sweetie we'll go" Veronica stated. "Toni is on her way, Archie is going back to the airport- but Kevin is still here".

He nodded slowly, her words not clearly registering. Both of the women kissed his head gently, before slowly standing up and making their way down the hall in search for his wife.

Cheryl and Veronica found Betty dry heaving over a porcelain hospital toilet, tears streaming down her face. Kneeling down on either side of the blonde, Ron gathered her hair into a small fist and brushed it back so they could hold her.

Betty was rigid, and she made no movement to wipe away her tears. Cheryl, cooing gently, just rubbed her back and held her tight, the three knowing there was sometimes nothing else you could do.

"Sweetie, come on", Veronica said gently, once her legs were uncomfortably numb and her backside was frozen, And was sure Cheryl could vouch for her at this point in time. "Betty, come on, time to stand up, B?"

Betty shook she head, and veronica wasn't sure if the blonde had heard her.

"Come on, B, stand up".

When Betty didn't respond, as if on cue Cheryl started to lift her into a standing position. Cheryl mind you was 24 weeks pregnant but she would always be there when B or V needed their C. Getting her up with out a fight (if it had been any other time, Betty would have fought her on it). Allowing Betty to lean all her weight between the two of them.

"Come on, B, we need to go see Jughead", Cheryl tried gently.

Cleaning her up the best they could, Veronica and Cheryl supported Betty into the hallway, where she found their entire befriended family waiting there for them. Kevin and Archie were sitting either side of Jughead, as Toni paced nervously in the corridor, her eyes rimmed and cheeks tear stained. Polly was on child watch while she was trying to hold herself together. Reggie and Josie stood there quietly, which was worrying enough.

"Come on, we're going home" Cheryl said, mustering up as much authority as she needed.

"Betty", Jughead tried.

She just shook her head and collapsed silently into his arms.

Both of their walls were going back up. He had layers. She had concrete walls. They both promised they wouldn't come back to these states, but they never factored in something like this. It was an automatic response- as hard as they tried, their hearts were shattered.

:::

Betty broke down crying as soon as Kevin opened their front door. Because lining their walls were newly taken family portraits that they had dressed in nice clothing for. Maxie with her raven-shoulder length hair was curled ever so perfectly and Brody with his few baby teeth that made such a cheeky smile. Or the family one where Jughead was looking at Betty so in love whilst she was staring at her babies, the memories this family had together were mainly spread around these walls. And now, where everyone was piled into their living room looking over pictures they themselves were in. It was all they had left. As much as it would hurt to say that. It was true.

Said living room was littered with toys the two had abandoned, Brody's beloved stuffed animal he had slept with every night since coming home from the hospital or Maxie's endless amount of barbie doll toys that Jughead was forever cursing when he stood on something barefoot.

Glancing around their home, Betty fled towards the downstairs bathroom, V & C following suit.

"I'm sorry", Jughead said, moving towards the stairs, Toni stared around in wonder and Kevin sat on the lounge not knowing what to do.

"They're gonna get through this right?" Josie asked uncertainly. "I mean they have to, they're Jughead and Betty".

"No, he fought for her, he's not going to lose her", Toni said firmly, tears lacing her voice. "He's not going to let this break them".

"They're Betty and Jughead", Reggie confirmed, although not too convincingly."They have to make it through".

And silently they all agreed.

As if Betty could hear them, she silently made her way through the living room towards the stairs, climbing them silently.

"They need to be together", Cheryl said in explanation, taking a seat next to Toni while Veronica made her way to sit with Archie. "Their parents are flying in from Riverdale and Toledo as soon as they can- Archie would you be able to pick them up?"

"We'll take our minivan" Veronica confirmed, trying to hold herself together in respect of her best friends.

Cheryl just nodded, resting her head on Toni's shoulder, she just wrapped her in a hug.

:::

Jughead looked up from where he was absent mindly picking at his fingernails. (A nervous habit he has had forever, in which he passed to his wife from her watching him), hearing footsteps on the landing. When Betty appeared in clear light, relaxing slightly he held his arms out.

She fell into his arms and Jughead held her tight, the two silently remembering.

 **also i'm sorry to the few who reread my this chapter. it was deleted twice because my sister got hold of my laptop. in order to show my apology i'll post the next chapter tomorrow.**

 **Hey! I'm so excited that i finally got the hang of fanfiction. If you can't already tell this is my first one i've written and my first chapter was pretty dodgy although i'd like to think i've improved a tad.**

 **I also thought i would introduce myself to you. I am a latina, originally from Venezuela but i moved to Australia when I was nearly 5, so i can speak fluent Spanish as well as English, a little Portuguese too! I am 14 and in 8** **th** **grade at high school. I love all things creative and clever so writing is my thing but i also sing and take ballet. Thank you so much for reading this fic! I'm midway into chapter 8 right now so i'm writing away over here. This story will probably be around 15-20 chapters as i have quite a bit planned for these two! Thank you again!**

 **-Darby x**


	5. Chapter 5

I'll be Your Reason Why

A loud sob awoke Jughead from his sleeping form, jolting upright in bed to discover Betty was sitting up her head in her hands unaware she had woke him up by her tears.

"Betty!"

"Jughead", she said hoarsely, and Jughead wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her tight, blinking back his own tears. Betty cried into his chest, clinging onto him tightly, and Jughead let out a choked sob.

"It's gonna be alright Betts".

"Don't say that Jug!" it took all she had not to smack him in the chest, a sudden burst of anger surprising her."It's not gonna be okay! We just lost two kids!" she paused, letting her own words sink in, as if it wasn't true until they spoke out loud. It was almost as if she hadn't believed it. "It was my fault".

"What", Jughead's eyes widened. "Betty why would that thought even cross your mind?".

"It's my fault, I was driving." She swallowed hard. "Maxie even asked me if we could stop for ice cream and I said no. Jug, I kept driving".

"Bett-"

"It was my fault".

Jughead grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her to face him, Betty swore she saw fire in his eyes. "Betty Jones", he said firmly, tears lacing the edge of his voice. "This was not your fault. Okay?"

"Jug-"

"Betts. Okay?"

"It wasn't your fault Betts", his hot tears running down his face. "You can't shut me out again, it's not fair to either of us. We promised each other we'd be a team and not shut down on each other. YOU had a green light, the truck had red. This wasn't your fault. Why can't you believe me?"

Betty sobbed, and Jughead pulled her to him, her head on his chest, his head resting on her head and his tears soaking into her light hair.

"I'm sorry", she sobbed, he hiccupped.

"I love you Cooper"

"I'm a Jones, Juggie", she tried to enlighten the mood but her tone was still so soft and heartbroken.

"I"ll love you as a Jones or a Cooper, just as long as it is you".

"Love you", her response was muffled by her burying her head in his bare chest, feeling his heart beat and feeling loved truly.

:::

While everyone around them were trying to sleep but were struggling to do so as of the events of the night, worried about their best friends who themselves to were awake upstairs grieving for the loss of their children. Cheryl stared awake looking at the ceiling silent tears shaking her body. Rolling over to her fiancée she needed someone to talk to who was stronger than she.

"Ton?",Cheryl whispered, Toni shifted slightly, running her fingers through the redheads hair.

"Yeah Cher?", she said quietly.

"Betty and Jug will get through this, aren't they?"

Toni Topaz had never once doubted Betty and Jughead's relationship, despite what they all believed. Nodding in the darkness (Kevin have turned the lamp light off an hour beforehand). "They will Cher, I promise".

Cheryl sniffled, but she believed her. After all she had known Toni a long time and she had never broken a promise, to her at least.

::::

 **here you are as promised! i sent this chapter in earlier cause i felt really bad! this one is fairly short but i have a few longer ones ahead so. I hope you like it and thanks for being patient!**


	6. Chapter 6

Goodbye's are Hard

Two days after the Fourth of July weekend their small families favourite holiday. The day they never wanted to face, the day they were preparing to be easily the worst day of their lives.

"Jug, I can't do this', Betty said to him, coming into their bedroom from the joint bathroom, still in her yoga paints and one of his well worn S t-shirts. Walking to him she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I mean, I really can't do this".

The day after the accident their parents flew in. FP and Gladys Jones, and Alice and Hal Cooper, all staying with Polly so they weren't hanging of off Jughead and Betty while they were going through a rough time. But popping in everyday to make sure they were doing okay. (Alice and FP put aside their differences in order of their children and grandchildren's honour). All the rest of the gang had gone to Veronica and Archie's house, reporting back daily too. (It wasn't that the others didn't live close, it was just easier if they were all in the same place. Just in case Betty or Jughead needed anything).

Betty and Jughead had gone downhill since the accident that changed their lives. They hadn't left their bedroom. They hadn't eaten in days. Betty couldn't keep anything down and Jughead for the first time he refused to eat anything. They cried themselves to sleep in each other's arms or on their bathroom floor. They had a few showers but that only led to more tears. They held each other then. Just like they always would. As long as Betty had Jughead and Jughead had Betty they would be fine. They only wished Maxie and Brody were there too.

"Betts, we can do this", he whispered. "It hurts and it is always going to hurt. But we can do this, You and me". You could tell he had a writing background.

She had always thought she was braver than him. (He cried with her in every emotional movie they watched), but at that very moment, she knew he was the brave one. He was able to be the one to hold her together even though he too was trying to keep himself from falling apart. She knew from their first year of being a couple that Jughead wasn't going to leave her. No matter how hard life got. And she wasn't going anywhere either.

"How are you holding up?", Cheryl wanted to know, greeting Alice and Gladys, before going to her best friend. "Betts?"

"Not that great", she admitted, her voice hitching in her throat. "Cheryl.."

"I promise we are not going to leave you", the redhead said firmly. "None of us are going to leave you".

Betty rested against the older girl and Cheryl tucked a hair behind her ear. She knew that Betty was not that much younger than herself, but she looked so tiny and at the moment she looked so young and Cheryl's heart broke for her best friend.

"Betty, sweetheart it's time to go inside now", Gladys told her and Betty swallowed hard, reaching for Jughead's hand.

It took everything they had not to walk back out of that church. Gulping back the tears she felt rise in her throat, she squeezed Jughead's hand a little tighter. He squeezed her right back, as he furiously blinked back his own tears that started to form.

The ceremony was beautiful, but betty and Jughead couldn't help but feel alienated. They spoke about their children, but they didn't know them. They didn't know that every time Maxie would dance she would sing as well. Performing her own concert for anyone who would watch. (That her beloved aunt Josie had her telling her parents that she would be in a duet with the PussyCats).Or how Brody's sweet and innocent giggle could actually be up to something, or what his first word was. These people spoke about their two kids, but they did not know them.

But Veronica did. When Veronica stepped up to the podium, Betty felt Jughead squeeze her hand tighter, preparing her for the flood of salty water that would pour down her cheeks.

"I never thought we would be standing here today- I never imagined it, because no one should have to say goodbye to a child let alone children". Veronica swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Nothing could be more crueller or unfair. But that is exactly why we are here today- to say goodbye to these two angels that God called home". Tears ran down her face and Cheryl stood up, Kevin at her side, as they walked to the podium to finish what Veronica couldn't.

"You would all have your own memories of Maxie and Brody- whether it be Maxie's endless amount of song lyrics she stored in her brain from genres of jazz all the way through to pop, or Brody's sweet giggle", Cheryl said, her voice wavering slightly.

Jughead smiled for the first time since the accident still hearing his son's small laugh and his daughter's voice that she received the vocals from her mother and aunt.

"They were Betty and Jughead's children, but they were so much more", Kevin continued. "maxie and Brody were grandchildren, nieces, nephews, godchildren and best freinds as well. They were part of all our lives".

"Whenever we lose somebody, we are left distraught, heartbroken and with so much pain. We are also left with grief and anger. Why? That is the question we ask. Why was it them? Why this family who was so happy as a whole? Why the two who deserved it the least? I am so sorry there just is not an answer. God knows we have cried so many tears, tears for these two young beautiful children who we will never see grow up".

Cheryl's voice caught in her throat and Ronnie sniffed beside her, but the redhead simply took a deep breath, squeezed the girl to her left, continuing.

"I know it doesn't seem possible right now. But with time the edge will be taken off. We will come to terms that Maxie and Brody are safe and loved where they are; even though they aren't with us, where we need them the most. And we wish, wish we could talk to them, hear their voices just once more, just to check up on them- if only heaven had a telephone. So we could just ask. I will think of Maxie and Brody and will only be memorized with beautiful memories and pleasures, the ones of the two with Ron & Arch's daughter, or how Maxie's eyes lit up when she found out her family was expanding when i announced my pregnancy. They were good kids. They still are. Tears will come, but the also go. The pain will always be there but some will subside. Memories of these babies that God called home". Cheryl let her tears fall, as Kevin helped both girls back to their seats with the help of the two females respective partners.

"Cheryl, Ron & Kev, Thank you". Jughead said quietly but appreciatively, as he held Betty in his arms.

"Thank you", Betty choked out, as Alice dabbed at her tears. "Thank you so much".

With the ceremony finishing, both Betty and Jughead got themselves up and walked to their childrens caskets decorated with white and pink flowers the very same ones used in Jughead and Betty's wedding. The flowers show that they were loved and they came from a relationship that will always love. They were made from love after all. Everyone let them take their time, they needed all the time in the world if they were going to walk out that church without looking back. Standing in front of their children's caskets, they not so quietly remembered as Betty broke down into Jughead's arms not wanting everything they've been though this past week to be true. He held her. Let her know he would always be there. While he didn't need to be assured about her. He knew she would always stay and so did she. After minutes of them staying like this they got up and walked down the centre of the church. Where many people were giving condolences as they walked out. Not wanting to. But they had to.


	7. Chapter 7

Mending in Order

Two weeks later, Betty and Jughead's parents travelled back to their respective homes. And Betty and Jughead were left in their home, the one they shared as a family. As alone as they could be, when their other family members -the friends who became family, came over and spent nearly every waking moment with them.

It was hard. It was harder than they ever thought anything like this would be. As they watched Kevin, Reggie and Archie box up the toys she had watched her children play with every single day. She cried as she watched Josie and Veronica pack away the stack of book that were placed over the walls of their spare/play room, the books she had read to Maxie and Brody a thousand times each, a thousand times a day, even more when they were sick. And she sobbed as she and Jughead packed away the clothes that her two children had danced around proudly in, or the ones with food stains, or their very favourite items she didn't want to have to put away.

At night it was the worst. The house was to dark. And it was far too quiet. Ever since having kids Jughead and Betty got used to the loudness spreading around their house.

The day after their parents left, Betty, out of instinct, had sleepily popped her head in to Maxie's bedroom to check on her. Before reality set in and she found herself with tears down her face asleep in Maxie's small bed that she fit in surprisingly well.

Jughead went looking for her because she was quiet and had usually come back to bed by then. When he found her in their daughters small bed he felt the warm tears run down his cheeks. So he found himself to climbing in behind her and wrapping his arms around her front.

Turning in his arms Betty felt the need to have to apologize that she fell asleep in their daughters bed instead of with him in their own. Doing her best to sound strong she mustered up the courage to speak up.

"I'm sorry", she choked out. "I'm so sorry Jug".

He cradled her in his arms trying his very best to bite back his tears, tears that formed from just the simple things. As simple as looking around his daughter's room they had decorated nearly 4 years ago. They had been so excited to be having their first child. The same excitement they had when they found out they were going to have Brody.

"It's okay Betts", he whispered into her hair. "Come on let's go to bed".

He picked her up out of Maxie's bed, her legs wrapping around his waist, hands in his hair. She kissed him then, and he still felt fireworks after being together for so long she still made him feel this way. He kissed her back with so many emotions filled in it. Love, grief, love, angst, love, compassion, heartbreak, fear & love. Their kiss heated up making it back to their room, getting the door open after several tries and her laugh making the quiet house not as quiet. Pushing her back onto the bed he crawled over her body, straddling her hips, mouth still on hers their tongues tangoing. He took her oversized t-shirt that used to be his, leaving her in only her underwear. While she took his shirt off. Mouths moving to different places, they moved in sync and took their time.

"I love you", she whispered into his neck, still kissing her way down.

"Ditto", his reply was short but meant with love.

:::  
Some days were better than others. Some were like someone had punched you in the stomach, it so suddenly hitting them. Jughead had been in his office one morning, sitting at his desk for forty five minutes, staring at the picture taken last Christmas Maxie had her hair braided and was in a red and white dress, being held by Jughead. Brody was in a Green and Red all in one, he was being held by Betty who to him always looked beautiful in anything she wore, this particular outfit being a simple red fitted dress that hugged all her curves. While he was dressed in a dress shirt and slacks, his braces on his shoulders. They looked so perfect in that picture. It was his very favourite.

Betty had been doing groceries, when she walked down the wrong isle by accident and found herself in the cereal isle, down the walls were the cereal flavours she had given her kids all the time. She but her basket down and fled, because she had been that mom who brought the rainbow cereal only to be eaten once and then decided against it after trying.

Some days were harder than other others, Betty was the first to admit it, but they were getting by the best they could.


	8. Chapter 8

Building on Love

Betty felt like a different person, a good different. She looked her outfit over in the mirror and was satisfied of how she looked. She had on a white dress that went past her knees and was form fitting, deciding to leave her hair out she finished her make up and walked into their bedroom, to find Jughead standing in front of their mirror adjusting his look.

"You look gorgeous, Betts". Jughead grinned at Betty, as she put her earrings in. "I haven't seen you in that for ages!"

"Yeah, nothing like a change. But you Jug look so handsome, my god". Betty grinned at him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's go!"

"Or we could stay for a while, nothing like keeping tradition in being late", Jughead grinned mischievously, moving his hands from her hips down.

"Jughead Jones! You are quite the charmer. But we do have to go Cheryl will kill us if we're late".

"Oh and grab Toni's birthday present please!", she added as an afterthought.

Grabbing the present and his car keys, he followed her out of the house and into the car.

Climbing into the passenger seat, Betty reached for the radio, turning on their stereo.

"What are you doing Betts?", Jughead grinned, climbing into the driver's seat.

"The choices i've made confuse me", she sang softly, and Jughead broke into a grin.

(This was the exact song they had slowed danced to one night in his dad's trailer when they were younger. They danced to this song at prom- under his request. He proposed to her with this song in the background. This was their wedding song. Their traditional first dance as a married couple. And he sung it to her when she was pregnant)

"and i'm lost, and I don't know what you do to me. Yeah i'm lost...",Betty grinned at her husband, he squeezed her hand, his attention going between her and the road.

Betty Jones never failed to suprise him.

:::

"Hey, so glad you could make it!" Toni hugged Betty and Jughead as one, making the blonde chuckle.

"Happy birthday Ton" Betty said sweetly, passing over the present and card.

"Thanks Betts". The brunette just grinned. Jughead pulled out a seat for Betty before leaving her with the women; he went to join Archie, Kevin and Reggie by the drinks.

That night was what they needed. Spending time with their friends, drinking and laughing, Betty was sitting in Jugheads lap half the night. Except for when Josie dragged her away for karaoke. But she came back and sat down with him again. It gave them all a chance to take their minds off of the events of late and to just have a good time. They enjoy each others company, they're true friends to one another.

With the wound still fresh from their accident, and all their friends till worried about their wellbeing. Veronica called Betty at least 3 or more times a day- as did Archie to Jug. Cheryl, Toni, Josie and Kevin had popped in at random times, for comfort and to deliver prepped foods.

"Thanks for having us, Toni", Betty said to the birthday girl, hugging her with a force it made the brunette chuckle. "We really had such a good time in your company".

"Thank you for coming, guys!", Toni beamed, as Jughead kissed her cheek. "Are you guys still coming to Josie's karaoke barbeque in a fortnight?"

"We are so there", Betty agreed, glancing toward Jughead who had a grin on his face.

"I'm the best hostess and karaoke-r in town girl", Josie piped up, "Better be there guys, I'm saving you a song especially. The both of you!"

"we'll be there", Jughead grinned. "The karaoke though I am not to sure about".

"Well get those pipes rehearsed Jug, you are taking the stage!"

"Thanks for a great night all, we gotta head now".

"Bye Betts. Bye Jug", waving them off, the two walked to their car, Jughead wrapping his arms protectively around her waist, while she leant into his body.

"I love you", she whispered into his ear, leaning on her toes to kiss his cheek. He shivered, bevause after being with her for so long- she still gives him goosebumps and a fluttery feeling in his stomach. Because hearing her- his wife, the girl he has loved for years on end, say those three short words to him- made his heart soar.

"I love you so much more", he said back, resting his chin on her head. The memories of their relationship washing over them.

When she admitted to him she hadn't watched any of the classic movies (those particular in which happened to be his favourites). When she walked down the aisle clad in white ("going to keep my vows short and sweet, just like you Betts", "stop it you weirdo"). When they first moved in together (several arguments about what goes in which placings). But the memory that stuck out most to them was when he first kissed her, climbing into her bedroom as if they came from an onscreen play written by one of the best. That was their favourite.

Betty wrapped her arms around him, her head on his chest, his steady heartbeat like music to her ears. No matter what was going on with her life- Jughead always made it better. Because he was her rock.

They drove home in a comfortable silence, neither of them talking or singing along to their car CD. Betty's hand remained on Jughead's thigh, not once leaving it's place and Jughead had a grin plastered on his face.

"Betty, I love you", he said as he pulled into their driveway and turning the car off. She practically lept at him, kissing him with such passion he felt like he was 16 and it was his first time.

Unbuckling his seatbelt and her own- lips not leaving hers, he pulled her over the console. Making her squeal, bringing her body out of the car with him, physically kicking the car door shut. He carried her to the front door, pressing her to the door, her body firmly appointed to his, her lips to his, they make it inside- again Jughed kicking yet another door shut. He carried her body up to their bedroom- getting up there to realise they were both out of breath, pulling away to regain themselves, their eyes locked.

"I love you so much it hurts", she whispered before he grasped her and pulled her to the bed. Pulling her dress off to reveal what she knew he would be pleased by: an all in one lace bodysuit that – in his thoughts made her look so beautiful, she who he could not believe was his. She could only think the same when it came to him. His muscular front making her nearly drool, she loved everything about the man before her and it just so happened that same man was incredibly handsome. Clothes shed and love spread.

That night was so much more than sex. It felt like their first time again-only they were more responsible and could any time they wanted to. But this was just like they were 16 again, as they explored each other with so much love and passion.

As time passed, their breathing slowing down after the highs of said previous event. Betty lay there with her head on Jughead's chest- entangled in their sheets, he knew they were going to be okay. It will take time and they would never be the same again, but they would be okay. Together.

::;

 **Hey, so i just wanted to mention and bless everyone's thoughts at the moment by how fucking gorgeous is Cole Sprouse? My lord.**

 **Anyway thank you so much for reading and taking a liking to my story!**

 **I hope you've had a great day and incase anyone hasn't told you today- good morning, you are loved, you are important, have a blessed day and goodnight.**

 **D x**


	9. Chapter 9

Sing the Night Away

"Betty Jones! We need you at Josie's early so we can prep for the party", Veronica's voice washed through her phone which was currently sitting on her bathroom counter where she was doing her makeup.

"V, I'm perfectly capable of getting myself ready here"

"Nonsense. Please B?"

"Okay okay, I'll round up my gear", Betty replied, starting to stash her hair curler, makeup and anything she'd need for her preparation.

"Okay great! But only you, Jughead can meet you there", Veronica stated matter of factly. "You know what I will send Archie over so our husbands can be alone. But together. Make sense?"

"Alright V, I will let Jug know about your situation and I will be there in 20", grinning she ended their call.

That girl had a lot of confidence in her. Well she was a Lodge after all.

Walking out of their bathroom with her makeup bag in her hands, stopping in their joint bedroom to grab her outfit and anything else she might need on the way out. Before stopping in Jughead's office down the hall.

Pushing the door open she stuck her head in. "Hey Jug, I'm going over to Josie's earlier they want to do my hair and makeup".

"Oh hey baby, it's all good, go have fun!" he said grinning slightly.

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Betts, go and enjoy your prep session". He grabbed her shoulders so she would look at him.

"Okay, Oh and Veronica said that Arch was going to pop in before you leave, so you can be alone, but together", after saying that he just looked at her weirdly. "Her words not mine".

"Betty, go, have fun and I'll see you when I get there"

"Okay! I'm going, Love you", kissing him before all but running out the door.

As he watched her go, he chuckled to himself and headed for his office. His clothes were on the bed and he just had to take a shower. He could be ready in under 5 minutes he thought to himself.

:::

Betty pulled to a stop at Josie's driveway, grabbing her bags she walked herself to the front door, knocking a few times to catch someone's attention in the house before her. Seconds later Veronica came to the door and hushed her inside. The pair walking to the living room which had turned into a beauty parlour.

"Hey guys", Betty greeted them grin in place.

"Betty! Girl you came!", Josie turned from where she was playing with Cheryl's long locks.

"Of course I did and I brought loads of supplies".

"Ooh great, can you pop those on the stand", pointing to the table with stacks of different makeup products and hair styling tools.

"Uh sure", Betty making her way over to the stand, placing her bags on the stand. She turned and observed everything she was witnessing, before being pulled to a chair and faced with a mirror.

Veronica started on her hair, simply curling and placing different strands in different places trying new hairstyles.

"B, how is things with Mr Lover Lover back home?", Veronica asked her eyebrows wiggling.

"Mr Lover Lover?" Betty asked confused and slightly amused.

"You know he comes off like a sweet guy, kinda shuts everyone off but then you get to know him for several years turns out he is a decent guy. But then he takes his beanie off and you think holy fucking shit he was hot all along. Betty you are one lucky woman"

"Holy fucking shit alright", Cheryl's voice is heard from behind Betty. "What goes on behind that bedroom door B?"

"Little bit of this, little bit of that", Betty answers with a shrug.

"Okay now you have to tell", Veronica grins mischievously.

"How long has it been since you two have done the dirty", Toni's voice piped up from where she was getting food in the kitchen.

"2 days ago", Betty said, regretting instantly. Considering all the females where standing either over her or beside her, waiting for her answer.

"Girl, you make a best friend proud damn", Veronica stated her proud.

"Yes B", Cheryl said from where she was grabbing herself makeup to try on Betty.

"We haven't been good after the accident but I think we've improved on how low we were feeling to how we are now. And no before you ask it's not sympathy sex", looking Veronica straight in the eyes.

"Hey I wasn't going to girl", putting her hands up in mock surrender.

"As long as the two of you are happy and being safe, B I'm proud", Cheryl stated simply.

"Aw I love you C", Betty said with pure love towards her redheaded friend.

"Love you too B, now who is up for a pre-karaoke mocktail?"

"Yes yes yes!", you could hear the excitement in Betty's voice as she practically ran over to where the redhead was standing to grab herself a drink.

"This one doesn't have alcohol B"

"Oh that's fine Cheryl. But this is so good! Did you make it?"

"Oh no, it was all Toni, I simply just decorated and poured them into the glasses"

"Well it's great Ton! And your decorative skills C!" Betty smiled at the two before heading to sit back down to finish getting glammed up.

After a half hour later hair and makeup completed. And many before and after pictures were taken, the girls were all set and ready for their night to enjoy the company of their loved ones and just have fun. Now all they were waiting on was their men's arrivals.

First ones to hear the knock on the door were Cheryl and Josie, they took care of that while the others hadn't noticed still drinking and dancing to the music playing. With the girls returning to the outside living area where the karaoke machine set up was, Jughead and Archie in tow. Archie heading over to greet his wife, while Jughead was overwhelmed by the beauty of his.

"Woah! Betty baby! Look at you", Jughead's voice made Betty turn ever so quickly and jump into his arms.

"Oh hey Juggie", she said once he put her down, eyeing him over. He looked so handsome,his hair was easily done and he managed to always look formal but did it so well. "You look great, babe".

"Eh I actually put some effort in for tonight figured the change would be nice, but you, you manage to look so beautiful so effortless it's phenomenal", he grinned down at her.

"Did your vocal chords come prepared my love?"

"Please Betts, we both know the answer to that question?"

"Oh so it's a no then?", she asked with innocence knowing her guess was the opposite.

"Really bab-"

"Jug wanna duet for ol' time sake man?" Archie asked, interrupting the two before him.

"How could I refuse you bro?", Jughead replied

"Okay, great man cause we're up next", Archie grinned at his best mate, Jughead just rolled his eyes and Betty just giggled. "Come on Jug, let's go".

"Go", Betty said, all but pushing him over to the karaoke stand.

"What song?", Jughead asked naturally.

"Hm, I was thinking maybe this one?",Archie said pointing to a song on the list.

"Yeah let's do it", Jughead agreed, picking up his microphone.

As the intro music played, Jughead caught Betty's eye, before starting his duet with started them off so it was right about time for them to begin the chorus.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know, oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful", The two finished and were sweating from both the singing and dancing they were doing (or jumping around-whichever was considered)

That night continued on, many songs sang and many laughs shared. They all had one of the best nights they've had in a while. Feeling as if that these people all around them were the true family, the family who had seen them at their worst but they still loved them, the family who stuck with them through thick and thin, the family who could always make them smile.

As Kevin and Cheryl were wrapping up their rendition of 'Summer Nights' in such loud and amusing tones- true elaborative Cheryl and Kevin fashion. Jughead turned to Betty,

"Wanna duet?", he asked her simply but with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I sure would", taking his hand as the two walked to the song lists. "Which one?"

"I think this one is more us", he said as he pointed to his choice.

"Yeah I think so", she agreed.

The two making their way to the small stage, collecting their microphones and setting them on the stands. They waited for the intro to the song, Betty being the first up she started and her angelic voice lit up the room. The chorus went by and soon it was Jughead's turn to start singing, he didn't have an entirely great voice but he was having fun with his wife and best friends.

"I'm gonna love you", Betty sang.

"Ohh"

"Like I'm gonna lose you"

"Like I'm gonna lose you", Jughead's voice came through like an echo.

"I'm gonna hold you like i'm saying goodbye", their voices blended together for the chorus

"Where ever we're standing

I won't take you for granted,

Cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time", still singing the two were looking straight at each other, knowing the meaning behind this song is everything they've been through together. They'd love each other to the very end.

"So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you", they sang that last line and there were tears in everyone's eyes.

The two made their way back to their friends and went along with their night. But that banging feeling in their heart was still there and it still hurt.

"That was beautiful you guys!", Cheryl complimented.

"It really was", Josie added, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Thanks, we love you lot", Betty said bright smile on her face.

"We can't thank you enough for everything you've done for our family. This family", Jughead added.

"There isn't anything we wouldn't do for you, for any of you. We are a fam, this fam sticks together", Archie stated, slightly tipsy.

"The next party is on us", Jughead said as he grabbed himself another drink.

"You bet your ass it is Jones", Veronica dared playfully.

"Let us enjoy this night with alcohol, karaoke and good friendships", Archie yelled pulling the group to the bar.

:::

 **hey guys! i'll be going away for a week so i'm posting this now. i don't know if i will have wifi but i can try to upload! thanks for reading and have a great weekend.**

 **-D x**


	10. Chapter 10

Regain

Betty didn't know when it hit her, but after feeling next to no end sick to her stomach, she realized.

It hit her like a tonne of bricks

"Oh holy shit", she gasped, jumping up from her desk in her office.

Her period was late.

Betty had always prided herself in the fact that she was never late. And the two times she was.

She was pregnant, those times were the days before she knew about Maxie and Brody.

"No no no no no". Betty shook her head trying to keep herself together.

She couldn't call Jughead. Because Jughead knew her to well, and rush over to pick her up from work immediantly.

So she called Veronica.

But she got no answer.

So Cheryl it was.

"Hello?" the redhead said brightly.

"Cher-" and that was all she got out before bursting into tears.

Cheryl was alarmed. "Betty? What's up".

After a minute of incoherent sobbing, she managed to choke out an answer. "Cheryl, I'm late"

"Late for what?" it didn't fully register with the moment, until the blonde cried again.

"Late late".

Cheryl's eyes widened. "Betty are you-"

"I don't know!" she wailed.

"Betty I need you to calm down", Cheryl said gently. "Betts, are you listening?"

Betty just nodded, realizing shortly that Cheryl couldn't see that. "Mhm"

"Okay good. I will come over after we both finish work and I'll bring you the tests. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks Cher love you" she sniffled.

"It's okay, love you too"

She really hoped it was nothing. She knew that with everthing going on a baby would be the last thing Betty and Jughead need.

Betty worked the same hours as Cheryl pretty much, Cheryl was preparing for maternity leave considering her due date was fastly approaching. So 3:00 came by and Betty was out of her office and in the parking lot of her New York firm. She was going to go home, Cheryl was going to pop in and the test were going to be negative, then she could cook her husband a nice tea before he gets home at 7. Those were the thoughts that kept going through her mind the whole way home.

Cheryl arrived with Veronica and Kevin (which is really no surprise because nothing got past the other in this family) holding a bag each. Cheryl's containing the pregnancy tests, Veronica's containing sympathy food and Kevin's containing wine.

"Hey B, I'm so sorry i didn't answer my phone" Veronica apologized while she pulled the blonde in for a hug.

"V, don't worry I had Cheryl" Betty smiled back at her.

"And you always will girl" Cheryl added with a wink.

"Okay have you got them?" Betty asked anxiously.

"Yeah B, will you be alright to be in there by yourself?" Cheryl asked passing her a test or two.

"I'm great support" Kevin added from the bench where he was looking for wine glasses.

"Drink your wine Keller" Veronica stared him down.

"I'll be okay, just come get me if i'm not out in 10" Betty said with a nod and then she was making her way down the hall.

:::

Positive.

Almost four years ago Betty would have been ecstatic , Jughead was getting his first baby, the two were going to be three.

Almost two years ago she would have been excited, they were getting their final child to their perfect family.

But now, now she was freaking out.

Betty Jones was pregnant for the third time, 6 months after the accident that changed her life.

She let her tears fall loudly her sobs shaking her body and her three best friends came crashing through the door.

"Hey, what happened?" Veronica asked as she and Kevin crouched down next to the blonde.

She didn't say anything just showed them the tests and cried into them.

"Oh B" Cheryl said with a look of sympathy that matched Kevin and Veronica's.

"Do you need anything?" Kevin asked simply.

"I I want some food" Betty chokes out.

"Yeah of course, let's go to the living room" he says helping the two woman up and helping the crying one to the couch.

"Hey B?" Veronica asked quietly.

"yeah V"

"weren't you drinking at Josie's karaoke night?"

The blonde slowly chuckled at that. "No I had those non-alcoholic cocktails that Toni made remember? They were really nice too".

"She makes a mean cocktail" Cheryl added with a chuckle.

"What time will Jug get home?" Kevin asked where he was pouring himself another glass.

"In an hour, I'll just tell him to bring something home not up to cooking tonight" Betty replied.

"okay, well we best be going" Cheryl said as she got up from their spot on the couch. "Call us though"

"I will. Thanks for being here guys" she smiled weakly.

"All good, we love you B" Veronica called back as they were nearing the door.

The hour passed and she was still seated on her position on the couch. She heard keys turning and was instantly greeted with the smell of fast food that Jughead had in his hands.

"Hey baby, I brought your food" he said smiling at his wife and holding up the bags.

"Thanks babe"

"So what's up, you said you weren't up to cooking is ever-"

"Jug I'm pregnant" she blurted out.

"Betts, please rephrase that because it sounded an awful lot like you just said you're pregnant" he stated confused.

"Jughead, I am pregnant" she looked at him with puffy eyes and makeup stained- he still thought she was beautiful even like that. But he knew those eyes and she wasn't lying.

"You're pregnant" he smiled.

"Jug-"

"How do you feel about this?"

"Honestly I'm scared" she shrugged.

"I know" he said and pulled her onto his lap.

"How do you feel?" she asked him his exact question.

"Same as you. Scared" he replied with an intake of breath. "But that's okay, we have each other"

"Promise me I'll always have you?" she pleaded with big eyes.

"Promise" he smiled.

"Am I really gonna be a daddy again Betts?"

"Yes Juggie"

"I love you so much" he pulled her up from the couch, instantly crashing his lips to hers.

"Will you love me when I get fat again?" she asked their lips slightly not touching.

"You know I will baby" he replied without having to think about it.

She jumped onto his body, her legs wrapping around his torso and his hands under her thighs. Kissing him with so much passion they nearly lose their breath.

"Bedroom, Jug. Now" she whispered in his ear.

He did as told, with a kick of their bedroom door he all but threw his wife on the bed, smiles on both their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

With her first pregnancies, it had taken about a week for any symptoms beside a late period to kick in. But with this one, it took two days. Every morning without fail she would be stumble from their bed straight to their bathroom and spent the next three hours throwing up, retching and when that was over- dry heaving.

And every morning, Jughead was right there beside her, pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail and rubbing her back and holding her tight when she needed it.

"Morning sickness is sign of a healthy baby", Jughead reminded after a full week, as she lay on the couch, glasses on her face and a cold wash rug on her head- (Jughead had stepped up throughout the week, wanting to help his wife in any way he could)

"I know". She closed her eyes tight, wishing her stomach to stop rolling.

:::

The next twelve weeks were the longest and simultaneously the shortest of their lives. Betty's morning sickness improved (only to the point that she could haul herself off of the bathroom floor- if she was honest), but felt symptoms that she hadn't when she was pregnant with the other two.

"You're starting to show", Jughead commented, as Betty strolled out of the bathroom in her bra and underwear. "Your beautiful, look at that bump!"

"I feel heaps bigger than I did with the others, Jug", she replied, taking a shirt out of her side of the wardrobe and holding it up against herself. "Is this loose enough, do you think?"

"What does it matter, are we not telling them?"

"we're telling them", she assured him. "I just don't want to rock up there and Josie be like 'you're knocked up"

"Josie would never say that", he objected. "Toni, on the other hand, would".

Betty nodded, tucking her shirt over her head, before grabbing some jeans.

"How much longer do you think I can get away with wearing these?" she groaned, jumping to get her jeans up her legs. "Jesus... Jug this isn't fair!" she whined, throwing herself onto the bed with her jeans halfway up her thighs. "Why don't these fit?"

Jughead hovered over her body and simply leaned down to kiss her- taking all her worries away, before giving her a big hug and whispering things to was all her insecurities down the drain.

He got up and looked for something himself to wear- turning around to see his wife trying on a different coloured pair of jeans, "Betts?"

"I'm so fat!" she wailed.

After ten minutes of fighting, she threw the jeans across the room (very violently Jughead opserved) and settled for a black flowing skirt she got for her birthday. Snatching her bag of their dresser she followed him down the hall before yelling "Let's go"

:::

"Betty!"

The redheads embrace nearly knocked the poor blonde off of her feet.

"Hey there Cheryl", Jughead chuckled, seeing his wife being lifted off the ground by the new mother of beautiful little girl Paige Jayne Blossom-Topaz, (middle named after who would have been her daughters newest best friend if they were still here, Betty cried when she found out they named their daughter after one of her babies)

Betty gasped, as Cheryl's crushing hug began to cut off her oxygen (and cause excruciating pain to her boobs that were killing her from the early stage symptoms). "Oh my god, Cher! Boobs! You would know!"

"Oh shit, sorry". Cheryl released her, and Betty nearly had to gasp for air. Jughead wrapped an arm around her, taking her towards the back yard.

"You're here!" Veronica bellowed brightly, offering them a bag of chips.

"We're here", Jughead grinned at her, before going off to greet his mates at the barbeque.

As they wondered through the yard, interacting with each other and sharing stories from college and high school- ("Hey Betts, remember when Veronica and I came to New York to visit you and Jug, and we caught you doing the walk of shame?" Archie recalled brightly, making Betty's face turn bright red. "For the record Archibald, I was not ashamed" she remarked, winking at Jughead")

But when they sat down, Betty felt this guilt rise- hating to keep a secret this big from her family. "Jughead", she whispered, leaning into him, her face buried into his shoulder. "We've gotta tell them"

Jughead, sensed her discomfort and kissed her forehead. "Just wait til everyone's finished up alright?"

"What are you whispering about Jones?", Reggie asked from his place next to Josie.

Betty saw her opening, and took it. "So, um, Jughead and I"

Realizing halfway through her sentence that she was lost for words.

(When she was pregnant with Maxie, she just blurted it out, out of excitement. When she was pregnant with Brody she got maxie a shirt that said 'big sister to be' and she had parade around telling them her mommy and daddy's new for them)

She had passed the bat.

"Jughead?", she smiled gently.

Jughead groaned quietly, "thanks dear", he said sarcastically, turning to see all their friend looking at them with wide eyes. "Betty and I.."

"Spit it out Jones". Archie rolled his eyes.

"Betty and I, are going to have a baby"

He spat it out.

And he forgot to prepare himself for their reactions.

Toni jumped up from the table, disrupting the dish of macaroni and cheese and sending it skidding- which Kevin had caught because he wouldn't want to know for the shitpit of an explosion would happen if the macaroni and cheese was gone. "What? Oh my god".

"What" Josie's eyes widened.

"Finally, I can tell someone" Cheryl stated excitedly.

"Wait you knew?"Toni asked shockingly.

"Kevin and I did too" Veronica looked up grinning.

"Congratulations bro!" Archie offered his best pal a hug.

"Congratulations guys!" Joaquin smiled proudly.

They could tell, just by the way that Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty, that this baby had not been planned. It wasn't unwanted, just a surprise. And they could tell, by the way Betty leaned into Jughead, that she was scared shitless.

"How do you feel about this Betts?" Josie wanted to know.

(There was always an element of surprise within the group when Josie asked such heartfelt questions- she was a lot deeper and knowledged than any of them gave her credit for)

"Scared", she admitted. "really scared, but I have Jug- and I have you guys so".

"we're gonna be there for you no matter what, you know that right?" Veronica checked glancing between the two.

"We know" Jughead confirmed.

"Group hug!" Archie shrieked.

If someone had told seventeen year old Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones that they would be jammed into the middle of a group hug between people they barely spoke to, they would've laughed in your face.

But they were Betty and Jughead Jones, two twenty five year olds- and this was the norm in their life.


	12. Chapter 12

Sometimes there were signs that someone was watching over you, watching over you and protecting anyone from hurting you.

Betty hadn't believed it until that day. Because there truly was someone watching over her.

"Betty Jones, let's go!" Jughead bellowed up the stairs, his hands on his hips impatiently.

(they had apparently switched roles that morning- usually Betty was the one waiting in the car for him, leaning on the horn until it grabbed his attention)

"I don't have anything to wear", she yelled back, pacing their room in her underwear.

"Betty, baby", Jughead said, biting his tongue. "We are going to a doctor's appointment, not a fashion show. I don't think they care what you wear."

"I don't want to look like a psychopath Jug!" she snapped. "And my hair-"

( her hair was contantly annoying her- it never looked right and she was frustrated with it. It was like a birds nest and she hated it)

"Your hair looks fine!"Jughead offered (He thought she looked good any time, though, so he wasn't probably the best judge.)

"what's wrong with your tights?" Jughead held up a pair of black yoga pants that had seen better days. (betty only wore them when she was lounging around the house- pairing them with one of his shirts and hair in a perfect messy bun- Jughead swore he had never seen anything more beautiful)

"they have holes Juggie!" she said before bursting into tears.

Jughead sighed heavily, before moving over to wrap her in a hug, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Shh", he whispered into her hair. "It's okay, we'll go shopping as soon as we can, alright? We'll get you a whole new wardrobe if we have to."

"Okay, I"m sorry"

"It's okay", he smiled kissing her temple. "Let's get you dressed and be on our way alright?"

'Mkay"

"Alright, Betts, what do you want to wear?"

"I'll go with these", she replied pulling out the tights, before heading into the wardrobe to look for a top. Jughead walked over to his side of the bed where a photograph of the four was placed on his bedside table.

"You're gonna be a big brother, Brody", he whispered to the photograph. "I love you bud".

"Brody's gonna be a big brother", Betty whispered to her reflection. Wiping the tear stains off her cheeks, she pulled her top over her head and moved her hair into a loose ponytail- to make herself look more presentable.

"I love your baby bump", Jughead blurted out, as Betty came out of the bathroom. "Seriously, you are the sexiest pregnant woman ever."

"You mean that?", she asked, a small blush on her cheeks.

Despite what Betty thought, she really was glowing. ("That's sweat Jug, it's sweat"). She glowed and her eyes shone in a way he hadn't ever seen before, she was really the happiest he had ever seen her.

"Jug?" she said quietly, once they were strapped into the car, on their way to the doctors.

"Yeah Betts?" he glanced at her and she squeezed his thigh.

"I love you. I didn't mean to snap at you".

"You don't have to apologize, I love you too".

:::

"Mrs Jones?" the doctor called and Betty almost bounced off the chair, grabbing Jughead's hand.

"We get to see our baby", Jughead beamed, squeezing her hand a little tighter.

After the routine of questions, betty climbed up onto the table, lifting her shirt up so her belly was exposed. Her bump was still small (But albeit larger than her other two pregnancies.) a little bubble on her abdomen. Jughead put his hands on her belly for a moment, before the doctor squeezed the cold ultrasound gel on her stomach.

Running the wand over her stomach, the doctor was watching carefully. "Huh.."

There are certain things you never want to hear from a doctor during an ultrasound.

"Huh", the doctor murmured at the screen thoughtfully.

"what?", Jughead asked suspiciously, and Betty's heart sank. "What's wrong? She's pregnant isn't she?"

"Oh, she's pregnant".

"what are you seeing that I'm not?" Betty asked frightened.

"Is it the sex of the baby?" Jughead asked.

"It's to early to tell the gender yet Mr Jones".

"Then what's going on Doc?"

"Mr and Mrs Jones, I'd like you to meet your babies- Baby Jones number one and Baby Jones number two. Congratulations!"

"Twins?"

"Oh my god, Jug"

"Do you have a history of multiples in your family?" the doctor asked as an afterthought.

"Not that we know of", Betty murmurs, eyes still glued to the screen.

"We're having twins?" Jughead repeated.

"Oh holy shit".


	13. Chapter 13

The ride home the doctor's office was uncharacteristically silent.

"Betts", Jughead said, as he steered into the driveway.

"Twins". Her voice was hoarse. She didn't know what she feeling, she didn't know how to react- she was scared shitless and didn't know how to react. "We're having freaking twins".

Jughead nodded, heaving out a breath. "Yep".

"We're gonna have two kids". She put her head into her hands, not even bothering to undo her seatbelt. "We are having two kids. Two. Jug. I, am essentially carrying, A LITTER"

(Jughead wanted to grin, he wanted to chuckle, but he knew Betty would not appreciate his sardonic humour at this point. He was about ninety seven percent certain she was blaming him for this.)

"You want to know what I think?"

"No".

He ignored her, and continued anyway. "I think it's a sign, that they're watching over us".

When Betty lifted her head out of her hands, she had tears running down her cheeks. Without bothering to wipe them away- she reached over and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, and h afterward he held her tight while she cried.

"I think so too", she finally muttered.

:::

"Hey Mum", Jughead smiled, as the skype call connected. "Hey Dad!"

"Hi Jughead sweetheart! Betty, nice to see you darling, how are you?"

Alice and Hal popped up on Betty's laptop, waving at the blonde.

"Hey Betty", Hal waves cheerfully. "Hi Jug!"

"Now, I bet you're all wondering why we have you all gathered here today?" Jughead started.

(The argument had taken place for a good forty five minutes before Archie had popped up in the hallway, arguing who was going to tell their family that they were having two babies. "It's your fault: you should be telling them!" "It's your womb!" "What am I going to tell them?" "What am I going to tell them? It's not like I can walk out an announce 'hey Betty's pregnant with twins, oh Mom and Alice just to give you an aneurism- we've had sex a countless amount of times since you've last seen us!" "Don't say that Jones! What in the name of God's green earth is wrong with you?!"- their discussion turning into a heated makeout session one to be interrupted by Archie Andrews himself)

"Spit it out Nancy Drew, why are we all invited to this shindig?" Toni shouted from the pantry, pulling out a packet of chips.

"Yeah what's up?" Kevin spoke up.

"Is everything okay?" Gladys asked worriedly.

"Yeah everything's okay", Betty assured them, and Jughead squeezed her hand under the table.

"Everythings's really okay". Jughead smiled at the two screens in front of them, as betty glanced around the room. While their friends knew (They were sworn to secrecy) their friends only knew she was pregnant. They had no idea what had gone down at the doctor's office. "Yeah, okay..well, Betty's pregnant!".

"What?" Gladys' hand flew to her mouth and Alice had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Betty!"

"Jughead, Betty! Congratulations!" FP cheered. "Congratulations guys!"

"Oh, sweetheart I am so happy for you" Alice cried, dabbing at her tears.

"Congratulations you two!" Hal said with a genuine smile. (he hated the fact that his baby girl wasn't so little anymore- but was more than pleased to be a grandfather again)

"that's not all" Jughead continued.

"Wait, what?" Cheryl's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" Veronica frowned at Betty, the blonde only shrugged.

"What else?" Gladys wanted to know.

"Betty, Jug , is everything alright?" Josie asked with pure concern and confusion.

Jughead fiddled with his phone for a moment, and Betty slapped him arm. "Hey!"

"Oh, sorry. I just emailed everyone here a photo, if you wouldn't mind opening it?"

There was silence the only thing heard was the sound of nails tapping furiously at phones to get into their emails.

"That's a picture of our first ultrasound" he states proudly. "There you will see Baby Jones number one and Baby Jones number two."

"Triplets?"

The holler was unanimous and Cheryl plucked Betty off her chair, hugging her so tight Betty was concerned for the welfare of her unborn children.

"Cheryl!" Toni bellowed, seeing the look on Betty's face.

"Sorry! B! I'm so proud of you!" she smiled at her best friend.

"Love you" Betty cuddled into her best friends arms.

"It's a sign" Kevin said, and Betty nodded, suddenly tearful.

"That's what Jug said"

Hal and FP couldn't seem to move on from the fact that their kids were having twins. "Twins? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, are you sure" FP echoed. "Twins? I mean-"

Jughead started to chuckle. "That's what we said, just we weren't exactly using appropriate language for a hospital".

Josie laughed; picturing their reactions (Jughead sitting there in shock muttering cursive words under his breath, while his wife was flipping her shit- a quite possible punch to Jugheads face)

"You can name one after me!" Kevin shouted.

"Yeah, no Kev", Betty laughed. "Love you though."

"Holy shit twins!", Archie said as if it just hit him.

 **:::**

 **oh my god, the season 2 ending, i can't. my sister cried and I was fucking shaking. BUT IT WAS SO GOOD OTHERWISE AND THE CUTE LIL BUGHEAD MOMENTS!**

 **also thank you everyone for the support on this story, and to the reviewers you're brilliant! enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know Christmas in the US is in winter but I'm writing it as if Christmas was in Summer! Sorry if that confuses you, I grew up with Christmas being either hot or cold, anyway enjoy.**

 **:::**

"Happy Christmas Eve!" Jughead yelled happily, as Josie opened the door to Archie and Veronica's house.

"Oh my god, look at your belly!"

Cheryl's squeal was at level that only dogs should be able to hear. Betty winced: bracing herself for the impact as the taller redhead threw herself at her mounting stomach.

At eighteen weeks, Betty had sufficiently ballooned-or at least she thought. There was no more hiding her pregnancy, her bump gave it away.

"I know, huge right?" Betty frowned, but couldn't help the smile that started to spread on her face. Her belly was just big enough, so it wasn't making her uncomfortable. While her stomach wasn't uncomfortable- her boobs and feet hurt that when Jughead hugged her that morning, she burst into tears because of the aching of her body and Jughead wasn't sure what he'd done.

(Jughead love her little belly. He was waiting for it to be further on in her pregnancy so she can balance her cereal bowl on her stomach, because to him there was seriously nothing cuter)

"You're the cutest pregnant woman ever", Kevin told her, placing his hands ever so carefully on Betty's stomach. "Hey there babies! Hopefully your mommy and daddy are going to name one of you after me. You want to be named after your favourite, don't you?"

"Favourite my ass." Archie scoffs, walking past the group to the barbeque area- dragging Jughead along with him.

"yeah, we all know that's me". Veronica grins, kissing Betty's cheek. "Hey Betts! How are they treating you?"

Kevin pulled Betty's shirt up, and before Betty could try to smack his hand away- they were all looking at Betty's little pregnant belly.

"That's so cute!" Josie cooed.

"Are you coming swimming?" Toni frowned at her.

(She had her bathing suit on, and while her stomach was still small she wasn't one hundred percent on getting in the water unless Jughead went in to- so potentially it was up to him whether the go swimming.)

"It's like a hundred degrees, who isn't going swimming?" Joaquin protested, coming out of the house without his shirt on. "More so, why aren't we in the pool right now?"

"Betty's unsure" Jughead stated. Pointing her out.

"There's no need for that, he knows who Betty is"

"Come on Betty, I'll push you in" he raised his eyebrows at the stubborn female.

"I'm going in" Cheryl agreed. "Come on Betty boo, I did when I was pregnant".

She stared at the redhead- one because of the nickname she hates that had stuck and two because she was giving into defeat and simply took her dress off, walking over to the gate with Cheryl and Joaquin following suit.

Jughead being Jughead, whistled once he saw her walking over to where he was in the pool beer in hand and was mid conversation with Archie.

"Come on in baby, I won't splash" he winks at her and she eases herself into the water.

In an instant she was clinging to Jughead's side- literally she had her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, the two engaged in a very strong conversation- whilst the others around them watched the couple, cooing ever so slightly at their cuteness.

:::

After their swim the group were all wrapped in towels, and were on the deck surrounding the pool with their wet hair dripping down their backs and their plastic plates on their laps. Jughead was eating Betty's leftover food that she couldn't eat while she cosied up to him her back against his chest and her sunglasses over her eyes because she claimed she looks shitty.

"Your toes are very festive Betts" Cheryl commented, as she came and sat with her and Jughead.

"thanks". She gave a small smile. "Jug took me out for a surprise yesterday and I got a pedicure", she wiggled her toes. The red, green and white glittered nails shimmering in the sunlight.

"You're such a cute pregnant person" Veronica said again, as the three were now on the beach chairs, watching their family in the pool, shoulder wars and all, Cheryl and Jughead against Toni and Archie- it was a nice night off for the others who had kids and they were able to enjoy their fun day.

Kevin was quiet for a moment, which was unusual for the brunette. "these babies may have a cousin", he almost whispered and if anyone weren't listening, they couldn't have heard it.

"You're getting a baby?" Veronica squeaked in excitement . And Joaquin nodded.

"We're hoping to adopt" he agreed, unable to wipe the smile of pure happiness of his face.

"You can name them Archie" Archie enthused and Jughead pushed his shoulder. Betty walked over to Kevin and Joquin and wrapped them in a three way hug.

"Parenthood is the best thing you'll ever do" Betty told them, earning nodding approvals from the others. "Seriously, I never thought I'd say this but it's like a little piece of your heart running around, only outside you're body"

Kevin smiled gently, hugging the small blonde "You're an amazing mother Betty, if we can do half as good a job at parenting as you and Jug do, I know we'll be doing it right".

Kevin Keller had brought tears to Betty Jones while talking about having children- the younger duo would never have thought.

:::

"Fireworks!" Josie squealed her inner child coming out as the sky light up.

They each took their seats on the beach chairs, with their partners staring absent mindedly at the sky as it changed colours. Each and everyone of them had a sparkle in their eyes.

"I love fireworks" Cheryl said, her grin growing even wider.

"Hey, babe, you okay?" Jughead put his arm around Betty and she put her head on his shoulder, nodding. "You've gone quiet all of a sudden. What's on your mind pretty girl?"

"Brody loved fireworks" she said softly. "I'm just thinking about last Christmas"

Jughead broke into a smile. "They both did- Maxie loved the sparklers, they were her favourite"

"Until she dropped one and got scared", Betty laughed, remember the tiny screams that followed.

"Are they okay?" Archie nudged Veronica's side, motioning towards Betty and Jughead.

"Yeah, they're okay, I bet they're just remember the kids, Christmas was Max's favourite"

"She and Allie loved the sparklers, Al says she misses her bestie though" Archie replied, smiling at the memories of his daughter and his best friend's daughter being similar in age and best of friends like him and Jug. He still remembers the day when Jughead called him from the hospital saying that Betty was violent in labour and he was scared to walk in the room without something being thrown at him- he didn't understand at the time, but a month later when Veronica was in labour with Allison he had called his best mate and apologized to him for laughing when he had called, because he was experiencing the same fear his buddy had.

"I miss them together" Cheryl smiles, thinking that her new baby would have been so loved by her cousins.

"I do too, we all do" Toni says putting her arms around Cheryl and Veronica's shoulders squeezing slightly, "But no one misses them as much as Betty and Jug though"

Jughead stood up, pulling Betty with her and they swayed to the music for a moment, before an idea sprung to Jughead's mind.

"Hey! Let's do sparklers, Arch pass them over!"

And they did. They lit one for Brody who's favourite holiday was Chritsmas.

They lit a sparkler for Maxie, who loved nothing more than to dance around a sparkler in hand.

One for Allison Andrews, who would give karaoke a red hot go- with the encouragement of her best friend.

And they lit one for Paige Blossom, who wouldn't get to meet these beautiful kids but would always be told enough stories; they may just take after one of the two.

"Merry Christmas, guys" Jughead said quietly, Betty smiling into his shoulder, both holding up a sparkler, as the last fireworks floated above them. "We hope you've had a great day, We miss you. We love you."


	15. Chapter 15

"We find out the sex of our babies today!" Betty kissed Jughead's shoulder (for a girl who loved sleep, she wasn't getting enough of it). "Wake up weirdo"

"Morning Betts", Jughead grunted, rolling over and burying his head into the pillow.

"Wake up!" she laughed, laying on his body and regretting it in an instant- settling for light kisses down his face until he rolled over.

"What's wrong?" he complained, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's time for sleep Betts".

"Nothing's wrong" .Her eyes sparkled, and she pressed her lips to his, grinning when she felt his response. Jughead finally awake properly- kissed her back passionately, his arms snaking under her pyjama top. She ran her hands down his ribs, before hooking her thumbs under the waistband of his boxers.

"I could get used to waking up to this", he said huskily and Betty grinned against his lips.

:::

Betty lay on the nurses table, her shirt up to her bra line, exposing her mound of a stomach, (which she only knew was going to grow bigger), as the nurse put on the freezing ultrasound gel.

"Everything's fine", the nurse pointed out as she showed them the two babies.

"there are two of them!" Jughead said his eyes wide in wonder.

(Any other time Betty would have hit him playfully, but was to in awe of the two little foetuses growing inside her to care.)

"Would you like to know the gender of the babies?" the nurse asked with a smile, and Betty nodded wordlessly.

"Please", Jughead added as an afterthought.

After a moment, the nurse smiled and turned to the couple holding hands, "Well, Congratulations Mr and Mrs Jones, You are having a little boy and a little girl. Two healthy babies."

"A boy and a girl?" Betty said, her voice a deathly whisper. Colour had drained from her face, and Jughead was getting worried considering she looked like she was going to pass out.

"A boy and a girl". The nurse repeated.

"This is a sign Betts. They're watching over us, they're gonna protect our babies". He pressed his lips to hers and her eyes filled with tears, as she just nodded.

She was worryingly quiet for the rest of the appointment, and silently took Jughead's hand as they walked towards their car.

"Betts?" he said softly opening the passenger door for her.

She looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest, trying to pull herself together. Jughead rubbed circles on her back and gave a light kiss on her forehead.

"are you okay?" he wanted to know, and she nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay", She nodded again, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "Just.. Overwhelmed I guess"

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

Jughead knew that, despite everything that had happened, Betty, still, blamed herself for the accident. And being involved in the accident- the sole survivor in that car- made the guilt fell even worse.

"Jug?"

"Yeah babe?"

"We aren't replacing the kids". A single tear streamed down her cheek and Jughead felt his heart shatter.

"What?"

She was happy. She was pregnant and was going to have two gorgeous babies before she knew it. But know that she was having a girl and a boy made her worry just a little- was she replacing her babies?

"Betty no". Jughead shook his head firmly. "Don't even think that alright? We aren't replacing them; no one could ever replace them. You know how special they are, no one can replace them". Using the pad of his thumb, he wiped her cheek., cradling her gently. "These babies are special, just like Maxie and Brody. And they're not replacing them".

Betty nodded shakily, letting go of her husband. "Let's just go home"

:::

They didn't go straight home. After texting Cheryl (who was demanding to know the genders of the little babies inside of her best friend), they bought flowers and went to the cemetery.

"Hey" Jughead said, as he and Betty sat down, placing their flowers on the headstones and grabbing each other hands. "Max, you're getting you're little sister, Mommy's having a little girl. And Brody, you're going to be a big brother. Soon, we're going to have a girl baby and a boy baby."

"I wish you guys could meet them", Betty said quietly, playing with a bunch of grass. "Maxie, you were so excited when we told you we were having Brody. This time, you'd get to feel two lots of kicks".

Betty and Jughead found it oddly therapeutic, sitting in the cemetery and talking. They conversed with their children as if they could reply, and whilst it hurt that they couldn't, there was an odd sense of peace about it.

They sat together on the grass, for another hour and a half, talking and remembering and crying a little.(Betty, mainly- but as hard as she tried to hide it, Jughead knew her to well). But by the time they got home, Betty felt a lot better and Jughead felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

:::

"So, what are you having?" Cheryl didn't wait for pleasantries, as she marched into the Jones house. "Boys, girls, both?"

"Come on guys, you didn't find out with the other two, tell us!", Archie chimed in, with Allison attached to his hip.

Betty and Jughead exchanged guilty looks, and Veronica's eyes darkened.

"You knew!" she shouted.

"What?" Reggie's eyes switched from Betty to Jughead. "They knew what?"

Toni gasped dramatically. "You knew what you were having all along!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jughead questioned, moving to the seat beside Betty. "what do you mean, you knew?"

"You told us you never found out what you were having, you totally knew! You knew with Maxie and you knew with Brody, didn't you?" Cheryl poked Jughead's chest ( not risking the wrath of touching betty because she could either get mad and get violent or burst into tears).

"That is not true", Jughead shrieked.

"Yeah!" Betty pointed her finger at them, her eyes darkening. "We didn't know"

Archie stared at Jughead with his wide eyes and Jughead frowned, glaring right back.

"We knew with Brody", Betty mumbled.

"You liar!"

"But we didn't know with Maxie" Betty's voice was just above a whisper, not very clear, but audible.

"You're lying!" Archie accused at the couple.

"You really want to say that to a pregnant woman?" Veronica's eyebrows shot up at her husband, and Jughead chuckled.

"We wanted Max's gender to be a surprise, you know, her being our first baby", Jughead said.

"okay, but seriously, tell us what you're having." Cheryl crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, but we have to get our parents on the line, so we can tell everyone all at once". And with that they called their parents, making sure they were with each other before continuing.

"Hey guys!" Jughead said brightly.

"How was the scan, was everything okay?" Alice worried.

"Everything's fine, Mom", Betty said. "They're healthy- they're going to be small, but they're healthy. They're growing fine."

"Did you find out the sex of the babies?" FP asked.

"They won't tell us" Kevin griped.

"Hi Kevin dear, how are you?" Gladys smiled.

"Ma, can we please focus?" Jughead complained.

"we found out the genders of the babies", Betty nodded.

"Genders!What are they?" Toni said brightly.

"we're having a boy and a girl" Betty said quietly, and there was silence in the room. The look on Betty's face was unreadable, and a full two minutes of silence passed before Hal spoke up.

"Betty". He said carefully, and betty plastered a smile on her face.

"Dad, I'm okay", she told him. "It's okay"

Cheryl grabbed Betty's free hand and gave it a squeeze, and Betty gave a sincere smile towards her best friend. She looked around the room and was grateful she had this group of people to stand by her through everything.

They all saw it. They all knew that, whatever the husband and wife were feeling right then, it was going to be okay.

"A boy and a girl", Reggie whistled.

"Congratulations", Josie grinned, and Betty smiled at her.

"have you got any names picked out?" Gladys asked and Jughead groaned.

"We found out this morning Mom".

"So? Your father and I had your name picked out when I was pregnant- Forsythe for a bit and if you were a girl you'd be Forsythia"

"Mom, stop" Jughead pleaded.

Betty started to giggle, "I think Forsythia suits you Juggie"

"Don't even think about it, Betts, our daughter is not being named Forsythia, we did good with names the first time- I'd like to keep that track rolling".

"I still think Kevin", Kevin announced, and there was a unanimous groan. "Hey! That is not nice!"


	16. Chapter 16

It was Archie that led the procession into the Jones house that day, armed with paint, roller/brushes and other tools.

"Let's do this!" Archie said cheerfully.

"Betty, get in the car, we're going shopping" Veronica told her.

Betty was unsure. "I don't think we should leave them here unsupervised." She said bluntly.

"what? Do you think we're incapable of painting a room?" Jughead asked incredulously (it was like Betty had completely blocked out their conversation of the days plans.)

"Yes", she said bluntly.

(Also she wanted to help them. She helped paint Maxie and Brody's rooms, why couldn't she then?)

He laughed. "says the girl who nearly stabbed herself while cutting carrots for dinner, last week".

She frowned slightly, glaring at her husband. "Says the girl who fixed the lock on the door without your help!" she shot back.

Cheryl nodded, "She rode that high for weeks" (remembering the phone call from a very excited Betty Jones, early on in her marriage with Jughead).

Jughead chuckled, wrapping his arms around Betty, hands firmly on her bump. "Go out", he told her. "Have fun. Go have lunch and shop and whatever else you're planning on doing, we'll be here- painting".

She frowned slightly, leaning up to kiss him. "Goodbye".

"I love you! I love you two as well!".

She frowned slightly, her hands on her stomach. Cheryl was at her side immediately.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No, no, one baby just kicked really hard. She smiled, her babies were active, all the time.

"It must feel really weird" Kevin mused, moving closer to Betty so he could feel the movements of his niece and nephew.

"A good weird" Cheryl continued, rubbing her hands on her best friends belly. "It takes time to get used to, but it's heart fluttering".

"Those are the words I never thought I would hear Cheryl Blossom say, ever". Kevin pondered, nudging his redheaded friend.

"You and me both, Keller" She grinned.

"I can't wait to watch our kids grow up together" He smiled at their little friend group.

"Aw Kev" Betty and Veronica said in unison.

"This family is forever" Josie added.

"have fun at lunch Betts" Jughead smiled at his wife, beckoning her to go have fun.

"We've got this Betty, no stress" Reggie added laughing.

"I'm watching you, Mantle" making the reference with her hands.

"If he screws up at all Betty, he's on the couch", Josie inputted, winking at her friend, as of her fiancée's antics.

They all laughed at one another, the group parting ways.

:::

The girls got lunch first, a small diner looking place just off Manhatten- it was nothing like Pops back home, but they made do as they were hungry and couldn't care less what it looked like, their stomachs were grumbling and they needed food. Betty especially- considering she was eating for three. After their food, the group of girls wondered aroundsplit up into groups- Cheryl, betty and Veronica plus Allison and then Josie and Toni with little Paige. Locating good stores for comfortable clothes and some stuff for the babies.

"How come you are only buying one cot and bassinet? Veronica inquired, bouncing Allison on her hip.

"We had our other one in our attic, from when Brody was little"Betty shrugged.

"Incase you had another kid?" Cheryl piped in.

"As much as Max would have loved another brother or sister, we kept it for when you guys would have kids" Betty smiled.

"Aw Betts" Cheryl cooed at the thoughtfulness of this woman.

They all knew how hard it must be for Betty and Jughead, having lost their two beautiful children- who were adored so much by their parents. And then falling pregnant months after so- with twins for that matter. They put up a front, not wanting to show how much pain it has caused, for them to be having twins- a girl and a boy, they didn't want to replace their children. But they couldn't stop the feeling that they were. They were so blessed, to have a group of friends who stuck by them through it all, they were their actual family.

After depositing their purchases into their car, they settled at a little cafe relaxing with hot chocolates and muffins- watching the little kids on the play areas.

"I hope my house is still standing" Betty said suddenly, tearing a marshmellow in half and playing with it. "It'll be either that or someone has lost a limb or two."

"Kevin probably", Toni grinned.

"I'm sure everything is going fine", Josie stated calmly. "I mean they were just painting."

"Wait, why the hell did Archie have an electric drill?" Cheryl questioned.

(Betty didn't even want to know)

"They'll be fine" Veronica assured. "let's go back shall we?"

:::

"How'd you go?" Betty called, opening the front door steering the girls inside. "Jug?"

"Wait!" Jughead came running down the stairs, nearly stumbling- causing his wife to chuckle. "We finished, it looks great!"

"It does" Joaquin agreed, and Kevin , Reggie and Archie nodded.

"yay! Let's check it out!" Veronica squealed, making Allison clap her hands in excitement.

"Close your eyes", Jughead instructed, wrapping his arms around Betty.

"Is this really the wisest thing to do?" she questioned as she carefully stepped towards where Jughead was leading her, arms out in front to fell for foreign objects. "I'm pregnant with your kids, Jughead, it's important I can see!"

"It's alright just trust me, I know what I'm doing", he said smoothly and she frowned.

"You're the one who's always going on about 'never trust anyone who says trust me'", she mimicked. "Jughead, I'm not afraid to hit you- let me go"

"Just relax!" He laughed, "We're almost there!"

She kept the pout on her face until Jughead let go of her, where it all fell away. Her jaw dropped and her eyes filled with tears.

The room was painte, otd a pale mint green- the same colour she told him she had liked when they were out one time- with a creamy white trim. Leopard prints were to cover one wall, as a feature(they had the sheet of prints, but it was waiting to dry was the problem) and Brody's dresser and change table were sitting in the middle of the room.

It was so far from finished, but to her it was absolutely perfect for their unborn children.

Turning to face them, Archie wrung his hands nervously.

"Do you like it?" he asked anxiously.

She nodded, wordlessly and threw her arms around Jughead's and burying her face in his neck. Jughead laughed, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back gently.

"I'll take that as a yes", he chuckled.

"It's perfect", she whispered in his ear. "I love it"

:::  
 **Hey guys!**

 **So i really am stuck on names...**

 **if any of you have ideas of good names for both boys and girls- let me know I'm all ears and am willing to hear your selections.**

 **I was thinking sort of unusual names that sound good? does that make sense? I'm thinking maybe Willa and Jax? I'm not entirely 100% but I really have no idea do i make their middle names from parts of Maxie and Brody's full names? Please please help, I've got nothing, all the names i like don't work with Jones, or the middle names i've chosen.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

Time jump to when Betty is 33 weeks pregnant with the twins.

Betty couldn't sleep. Her back and boobs hurt, her two unborn children were playing soccer with her bladder, causing her to get up and pee every five minutes, and she was downright uncomfortable. It was hot and cold at the same time in their room ( she had sweat coming from every part of her body and yet Jughead was sleeping peacefully under the blankets without a care in the world). And, aside from all that, the fact that it had been a year since the accident was running through her mind over and over again.

Cheryl, Veronica and Kevin had been right, when they said the pain would eventually subside. It still hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as it had when the wound was fresh. Certain days were harder than others- on their birthdays Betty hadn't got out of bed, burying herself under the covers and crying- it didn't hurt as much. She still thought of Maxie and Brody, every minute of every day-there wasn't a time of day where her babies weren't on her mind- but the ache wasn't as bad.

She smiled at the photo on her bedside table, picking it up and kissing the frame. It had been taken a few weeks before the accident, when they had their family pictures taken for the first time since Brody was born. Her boys wearing button down shirts- Jughead in white and Brody in black with a dark creamy coloured pants on both of them. While she and Maxie had on dresses (even though Maxie wasn't a dress person) her sweet little dress was a pale blue- that she had absolutely fallen in love with when she was shopping with her mother. Betty had an elegant white strapless dress, mix and matching with her husband. Posing with on another- looking like the most happy family to ever exist, their grins saying just that.

"I love you Maxie Jayne", she whispered, kissing Maxie's smiling face. "I love you Brody Kane". She kissed Brody's cheeky grin. "And I love you Jughead Jones", she whispered kissing his sleeping shoulder. She set the frame down on the table, laying down properly in the hope of getting some sleep.

But she didn't. She saw the clock tick hours away, as the babies moved inside of her. She groaned, resting a hand on her huge belly.

"Please guys, let Mommy have a bit of sleep", she whispered. "That's what she's gonna need for today."

(Veronica and Archie and the rest of their big family had made it perfectly clear that they were not allowing Betty and Jughead to be alone, and had organised to come over in time for breakfast.)

But then Betty felt a sharp pain instead of a kick, and she sat up as straight as she could with her belly, holding it tight.

"Oh my god".

Thinking it was a false alarm, she laid back down, before feeling it again. "Holy shit", she whispered. Kicking off the blankets, she turned to Jughead- who was asleep through it all.

"Juggie", Betty said in an urgent whisper, smacking her hurband's shoulder. "Jug, wake up".

"What's up?", Jughead murmured, rolling over to face his wife's mound of a belly.

"Juggie, something feels funny", she told him seriously. "I think we need to go to the hospital. Now, Jughead"

He sprang from the bed, grabbing the bag he had packed basically the day he found out she was pregnant, and helped Betty down the stairs.

"Juggie, I think we're going to have these babies today", she told him, as she stretched the seatbelt across her. "I've got this feeling..."

They both knew what the day was. A year to the day their lives flipped upside down and inside out, they had gone through a rollercoaster that they would rather lived without.

"I think so too", Jughead told her, before pressing his foot to the accelerator. "Hospital. Let's go"

Jughead all but flew the car to the hospital (Betty had given up reprimanding Jughead's 'baby on the way' driving skills after she went into labour with Maxie- she wasn't sure what scared her more, the fact that she was going to be having two children in their arms soon enough or the fact that Jughead had ran every red light they had gotten on the way), while Betty concentrated on her breathing, wincing every few minutes.

"These babies are definitely going to be born today", she told him, as a particularly sharp pain hit her side.

"You're in active labour?" Jughead wanted to know, as their car screeched to a stop light.

(Jughead was the kind of guy who knew the definition of 'active labour', much to amusement of Kevin and Toni. Because he was a caring husband and wanted to be involved. Of course, they never spoke about Maxie's birth, where the doctor had told them Maxie's little head was crowning and Jughead had taken a look to see what that meant and all but crumpled to the floor. He hadn't made that mistake again.)

"Not yet", she replied painfully. "Juggie, it hurts".

"I know baby I know", he rested his hand on her thigh, as a motion of comfort.

"But you're in labour?"

"Oh yeah, I'm in labour".

Jughead reached for his phone and Betty shrieked, smacking his hands away. "I'll call Cheryl, Ron and Arch; keep your eyes on the fucking road Jug! Good god"

:::

Betty was one hundred and ten percent sure Jughead had never driven faster in their entire time together- but she had to give it to him. He never disobeyed the law.

Screeching their car to a stop, he plucked the bags from the backseat before helping Betty out of the passenger seat.

"Betts, you alright?" he worried, and she took a deep breath before nodding.

"Mmm-hmm" she muttered, not trusting herself to speak.

With his arm firmly around her, he led her into the hospital, seeing the fear on her face.

"My wife. She's thirty three weeks with twins, and she's pregnant. Jones. Elizabeth Jones". Jughead put one hand down, on the desk- the other wrapped firmly around his wife. "Let's get this happening, pronto!"

"Jughead!" Betty poked him in the chest. "What he said, I'm having these babies and I'm having them now".

"Are you booked for a C section?"

"Yes".

"Okay". The nurse at the desk rifled through some papers, before handing a form to Jughead. Betty eased herself into a chair, breathing deeply.

"Betts, are you okay?" he was at her side in an instant, one arm wrapping around and the other gently touching her belly. (He didn't want to hold on to her to tightly- because she was extremely emotional and sensitive at these moments, and he didn't want to break her)

"Jug, it really hurts".

(She hadn't admitted that it hurt when she was giving birth to Maxie until she was six centimetres dilated, instead, she just yelled and cried and sweat- a couple of words thrown at Jughead saying she hated him for getting her pregnant, which earned a chuckle from both himself and the nurses.)

"It's okay", he whispered to her, pressing a kiss to her hair. "We're going to meet our babies today; we're going to be okay".

"You don't know that Jug, they're so early". Her voice wavered, and Jughead put a hand on her belly.

"They're gonna be okay Betts, I know it".

:::

"Oh wow" Jughead whispered, and Betty craned to see.

"Are they okay?" her voice quavered, tears threatening to spill down her face.

"They're perfect ", Jughead told her with tears in his eyes, and she lay back down on the bed, letting out a sigh of relief. "They're absolutely perfect".

Exactly a year to the day that Jughead and Betty lost Maxie and Brody, they gained two more angels.

"They'd be so proud of you Betts, I'm so proud of you".

:::

 **I am actually so stuck on names- PLEASE help me i have nothing!**

 **3 to go.. XOXO**


	18. Chapter 18

On the morning of July 4th, exactly a year to the day of the accident that turned their lives upside down, Betty Jones gave birth to twins, via caesarean section. Rosie Juliet Jones at eight ten a.m. , and Jax Brody Jones at eight twelve a.m. at thirty three weeks and three days gestation, the Jones duo were tiny, but healthy.

"Oh wow", Jughead whispered as he was led to the incubator that held his tiny, perfect children. "Oh wow... Hi little guys! I'm your daddy. It's so nice to meet you, Mommy and I have been waiting for you."

They were so tiny. The nappies for premature babies were up to their chest, and the tubes and wires attached to them made them look so fragile.

"Hey there, Rosie Juliet", Jughead said softly, grinning into the incubator his daughter was in. The eldest twin lay there, her small chest rising and falling with every breath, and Jughead reached in to take her hand. "Hey there baby girl" he whispered, "You're so beautiful, Daddy;s going to have to beat away the boys with a big stick. And Jet, and Uncle Archie will have to help me, but daddy's doing it for your own good. Remember that when your a teenager and siding with Mommy. I love you Rosie, so, so much". He pressed a kiss to the tips of his fingers, before pressing his fingers to his sleeping daughter.

"Jax Brody", Jughead said with a grin, turning to the youngest Jones twin, in the other incubator. "My baby boy. You look like your Momma. Which is a good thing, your mommy is beautiful. You're so loved, by so many people bud. You're gonna protect all the girls aren't you- and not just Rosie, Paigey and Allison, they need a strong boy like you to protect them! I love you, I love you so much my boy." He ran his fingers over Jet's warm, tiny body, before withdrawing his hand.

"I'm gonna be back soon you guys, I promise. And maybe I'll bring your Mommy with me. I love you two so so much".

:::

"Jughead!"

He was practically attacked by Veronica Lodge-Andrews as he stepped down the hallway, the brunette threw herself at him. Jughead stumbled backwards from the impact, catching himself and catching her.

"Veronica!"

"What are their names?" Reggie demanded.

"Kevin?" He asked hopefully.

(Kevin Keller had hoped that Betty and Jughead would consider his name for one of their children- knowing that Betty was pregnant with twins gave him more of a chance, he had thought. Cheryl had laughed, knowing Betty wouldn't cave)

"How are they?"

"How's Betty?"

"Is Betty okay?"

"Are the babies okay? They're so early!"

"Are you okay?"

"What did you name them?"

"How much did they weigh?"

"What time were they born?"

"A girl and a boy", Jughead said over their voices. "Rosie Juliet Jones was born at eight ten a.m. weighing three pounds one ounce and Jax Brody at eight twelve weighing two pounds eleven ounces".

"Oh my god, that's so tiny!" tears glistened in Cheryls eyes as she hugged Jughead hard. "how are they?"

"They're tiny, but they're healthy." Jughead nodded. "We were hoping to keep them in until the end of the week, but it just wasn't possible. Betty's tiny as it is. Thirty three weeks and three days gestation. They're in the NICU right now, but the nurses told me we'll be able to hold them soon. They just want to make sure everything's okay".

"How's Betty?" Archie wanted to know.

"Yeah, there weren't any complications or anything were there?" Toni checked ( because they all knew that Brody's birth had been long and difficult and an emergency caesarean was nearly needed).

"No no Betty's fine". Jughead grinned. "She's resting now, they've stitched her up. She's going to be sore, but she's okay".

"When can we see her?" Josie questioned, squeezing Reggie's hand.

Jughead shrugged. "I wish I knew".

:::

"Hey baby", Jughead said gently, stepping into the room. Betty smiled at him sleepily from the hospital bed and he all but ran towards her, taking her hands in his own. She shifted slightly, making room for him on the bed, and Jughead ran his hands through Betty's hair as she leant towards him. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore", she yawned through her smile. "But happy. How are they? How are our babies?"

"They're absolutely tiny", Jughead told her honestly. "But they're beautiful. Oh my gd Betts, I saw Brody in Jax's face. And Rosie a little mini Betty".

Betty smiled, resting her head in Jughead's lap. "Rosie Juliet Jones"

"And Jax Brody Jones", Jughead continued.

"Our family". Betty smiled and Jughead pressed a kiss to her forehead, continuing to run his hands through her soft hair. "Did you get to hold them Jug?"

"No, they wanted to check them over first, because of how small they are. They were born so early Betts, but we had no choice."

"I tried, Jug". Her voice caught in her throat, and Jughead felt his own breath hitching.

"No, no, no, Betts. You did everything right. You kept them in your belly for as long as you could, it was the perfect amount of time. They're just small. All our babies were small, Maxie was barely six pounds"

(Jughead and Betty had both been shocked at how tiny little Maxie was. Only 5 days late, she was five pound and seven ounces, the tiniest little thing either of them had laid their eyes on. Leaving Brody to be their biggest baby at six pounds eight ounces.)

Jughead pulled out his phone, to show Betty the pictures he had taken. And her eyes welled with tears when she saw how alike Jax and Brody were. "Oh my god, Jug, he really does look like Brody"

"They're watching over us Betts", Jughead said. "They're gonna protect these babies".

There was a knock at the door, and Cheryl poked her head in. "Hey Betts", she said with a warm smile. "Up for a couple visitors?"

Betty dabbed at her eyes, nodding. "Come on in, Cher"

"Guys! Come in", Cheryl called, and then their entire family came in the room, laden with balloons and flowers and stuffed animals.

(Betty didn't know why she didn't expect it.)

"Aunt Betty!" Allison called out, reaching for her from her place in Archie's arms- to which he looked for confirmation from Betty before handing over his daughter to the new mother.

Betty's heart was full- she couldn't believe this was her family. "Hey Ali-cat".

"I luv you!", Allison managed to get out between her giggles from Jughead tickling her. "Uncle Juggie, stop!"

"Where's my 'I love you'? Als? What's going on?"

"Luv you uncle Juggie".

"Oh, I'm picking your parents all up from the airport tomorrow, instead of the 6th" Archie said as an afterthought. "Veronica rang them".

"They changed their flights as soon as we called", Toni elaborated. (Jughead had intended on picking them up the day after Fourth of July, but thankfully their friends were one step ahead).

"My mother is flying in too", Cheryl added.

"Do they know their names?"

"yeah I called them too." Jughead said. "Your mother cried, your father cried, Polly and Chic cried, My parents bawled"

She nodded, resting against her husband.

"What a year", Kevin said finally, and Josie nodded in agreement.

:::

"Six candles?" Kevin said in confusion, as Cheryl and Toni carried them over.

"One for Maxie Jayne" Betty whispered, catching on. "And One for Brody Kane".

"One for Allison Andrews, and Paige Jayne" Veronica confirmed.

"and one for Rosie Juliet and the last for Jax Brody" Cheryl whispered.

"Oh my god". Tears welled up in Josie's eyes and Reggie squeezed her arm gently.

"Thank you, thank you so much", Jughead's eyes shone, and Betty wordlessly nodded, wiping her eyes.

"I'm- I'm sorry" she apologised, and Toni almost laughed.

"Betty, hun, after everything you've been through, you're allowed to cry", she assured her.

And they did. As the candles were lit, they cried happy and sad tears, for the babies Jughead and Betty said goodbye to a year ago. For Cheryl and Toni welcoming their first daughter, for Archie, Veronica and Allison for their love and strength of holding this bug family together, for Kevin and Joaquin who just signed papers officially making them parents to a young boy, for Josie and Reggie who were getting married in less than 3 moths. And for the Jones duo who were welcomed into the world today.

:::

 **I's like to say a HUGE thank you to the guest reviewer who helped me pick out a name! I was stuck on boys names- but I liked Rosie for the girl. Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading! I have 4 more chapters after this one and then I'm done! i know i said 3 in the last one but i was wrong! Vowed in Love is my first story but it won't be my last! I'll post shortly and thank you again!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh wow", Betty said softly.

After three days of recovery, the doctors didn't try and hold back any longer. Hand in hand, she and Jughead made their way down to the neonatal intensive care unit, to meet their babies.

"Hello gorgeous", Betty whispered to their daughter. "Oh Rosie J, you're so beautiful. You're going to be our little Pussycat aren't you?"

"He looks even more like Brody today", Jughead noted, motioning toward their youngest son. "Jax Brody... hello, you handsome little man!"

"I'm your mama", Betty said gently to both her babies. Their babies. "I'm so glad to meet you. You're so- oh my God, Jug, they're so tiny".

"Excuse me", Jughead said to the nurse that he identified as Natalie, the women who had been caring for the babies. "When do you think our parents can meet them? And their aunts and uncles", he added, as an afterthought (picturing the fists that Cheryl and Veronica would throw if they didn't get to meet them soon. Photos just weren't good enough according to them).

"I'd say a week?" she guessed. "By this time next week, they'll definitely be healthy enough to meet their grandparents and aunts and uncles", she smiled at them. "They're tough little cookies, they're doing really well".

"Thank you", Betty said softly.

The next day, Betty and Jughead were able to hold Jax Brody, the biggest and healthiest of their babies.

(Whilst Rosie had been the biggest birth weight, Jax had put on more weight within the incubators.)

"He's so tiny", Jughead whispered, as his son was rested on his wife's chest. "I thought Maxie was tiny..."

"Maxie was a giant compared to these little guys", Betty agreed.

(Their babies were small, all under seven pounds.)

"Hey there little man", Jughead beamed at their son. "You are so beautiful. Daddy loves you so, so much. You're our little man. You;re gonna look after Rosie, you're her big brother".

"He's perfect", Betty agreed. "when do you think we'll be able Rosie?"

"You might be able to hole Rosie in a few days", Natalie told them, "But we want to keep an eye on her a little longer".

Betty frowned slightly, leaning over to put her hand on Rosie's incubator.

"Stay strong my little girl", Jughead whispered. "Stay strong".

:::

A week later, Betty was released from the hospital and was able to go home. And so, reluctantly, she did.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning", she promised her two little infants, stroking Rosie's little chest. "Mommy loves you, so much".

But before they went home, they bought flowers and stopped at the cemetery. Hand in hand, the two of them wandered to where two tiny little headstones lay, surprised to see fresh flowers adorning them.

It was obvious that even though they couldn't make it there, their friends had. Their childrens beloved aunts and uncles had lay down flowers to remeber the children they had said goobye to the year previous.

Betty and Jughead couldn't have asked for better people to call their friends than them.

"Hey", Jughead said softly, kneeling to the ground. "Hey there guys".

"I'm so sorry we didn't come visit you sooner", Betty told them, a lump rising in her throat. "But guess what Brody? You're a big brother now".

They sat out in the cold for almost twenty minutes (until they were nearly frozen solid, and Betty was in to much pain to stay there any longer) before bidding their babies goodbye, and heading to the car to get warmer and go home.

Where they were greeted with all their friends and all their parents- Polly and Chic with the twins too.

"Welcome home!" Veronica said brightly, hugging Betty gently.

"How are the babies?", Cheryl asked, as she pulled Betty in for her own hug.

"They're good". Betty grinned. "We got to hold Jax today".

"Really?", Josie shrieked in excitement, and Cheryl squeezed Betty a little tighter.

Jughead nodded, too excited for words.

"What about little Rosie?", Kevin checked.

"Soon, but she's okay", Jughead got out, before he was enveloped in ahug by his father.

"They're so beautiful, Betts", Polly said, hugging her sister softly. "I'm so proud of you".

"Come and see the babies' room!" Archie burst out, unable to keep it in any longer.

"We finished decorating it for you", Chic said with a smile.

"What?"

"You'll love it Betty", FP promised her.

Jughead took Betty's hand, and Cheryl led the way up the stairs, dramatically flinging open the closed nursery door.

They had left it they way it had been when Jughead finished painting it two weeks earlier, Jughead absoluetly certain he's have enough time to press the prints to the wallsand move the furniture into place. Instead of finding the carpet with a large sheet and the furniture in the centre of the room, Archie had pressed the prints to the walls, whilst Kevin, Reggie and Joaquin had arranged the furniture. Cheryl had taken it upon herself to but wooden letters that spelt out their names, hanging above the cots.

But it was Veronica, Toni and Josie who had put the finishing touches to the room. On the wall hung a large canvas of the formal family picture they had taken last year, the same photo on Betty's nightstand. Maxie and Brody smiling cheesily at them, while smaller photos of their large, extnded family sat on the chest of drawers.

"Wow", Jughead breathed.

"It's beautiful", Betty said, turning around to hug Josie and Toni. "It looks so amazing".

"They did a wonderful job", Hal nodded, hugging his daughter once she let go of her friends.

"I can't wait to bring them home", Jughead said with a smile.

:::  
Before going to the hospital the next morning, Jughead, his father and his father in law spent time anchoring car seats in to both Betty and Jughead's cars for when the day came they could bring their babies home.

"When did they say you'd be bringing them home?", Hal questioned, and Jughead shrugged.

"As soon as possible. They said you guys could come and meet them in a few days."

"How's Rosie going?" FP questioned seriosuly. "You said that you held Jax but you never mentioned about Rosie?"

"Rosie's doing okay", Jughead said slowly. "He's just not gaining much weight unlike Jax, she was the biggest in birth but has barely grown all that much. But she is okay. She is a tough little cookie".

"She's like Brody". FP smiled, and Jughead nodded.

"She's like Brody".


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey there beautiful girl!" Betty said quietly, leaning over Rosie's incubator. "Oh my God, you're so gorgeous. You're so much like your big sister".

Jughead grinned, leaning back with Jax against his chest. "They're so peaceful and content, it's perfect".

"Don't jinx us", Betty objected, reaching out to touch her daughters tiny chest. "Rosie Juliet, hang on tight little girl. Daddy and I love you too much to let you go".

Whilst Jax was growing well and thriving, Rosie was still tiny and attached to an oxygen tank. In her little incubator, he looked even smaller than he was.

"If you would like", Katherine, their midwife that day, said gently, "Your family could come in to meet them today. In small numbers, not big crowds", she added ( knowing that the Jones couple had a large extended family, biological or not.)

"Really?"Betty's eyes shone, and Jughead shifted slightly, resting their tiny son on Betty's chest.

"I'll go and call them?" He offered.

(All of their family had been waiting for this call. They were always eager to find out when they could meet their newbies, they nagged everyday until Jughead told them that he'd call them if there was absolutely anything that they would be needed at the hospital)

:::  
"Jug!" Gladys called.

"Mom this is a hospital you can't yell like that", he scolded.

"I want to meet my grandbabies, Jughead", she informed him. "Where are they?"

"The same place they've been this whole time, Gladys" FP chuckled. "Come on, let's go meet our grandbabies".

"How are they today?" Alice questioned, and Jughead nodded.

"They're really good- Jax is, at least. Rosie's still having trouble".

"Poor little girlie" Hal said sadly, "She's a fighter though, She's like her mother".

Jughead grinned, "She's just like her mother".

"Betty, oh my God!" Gladys almost squealed, seeing Betty cradling her son. Betty looked up at them with an expression of utter delight, the look only a new mother could acquire.

"They're so beautiful", Alice cooed.

"Jug", Betty motioned him over, and he gently scooped up Jax off her chest, cradling him gently.

"This is Jax Brody Jones", he introduced, and they crowded the little bundle in his arms. "And over by Betty is our tiny Rosie Juliet Jones".

"Oh she's so little", Alice noted.

"She's... she's not doing as well as Jax, we can't hold her yet", Betty said, her voice catching in her throat. "But she's okay".

Their parents sat in for about over an hour, meeting their grandchildren and cooing over how beautiful they were. And with Jax making his round of cuddles, Betty and Jughead focused their attention on Rosie.

"hey, there baby girl", Jughead whispered, "Come on Mommy and Daddy, want to hold you like we hold you little brother".

"She's so tiny", Betty fretted.

"No, he's gonna be okay. He's just small".

:::

When their parents went home and their friends came in, they were so careful with Jax, afraid they'd drop him and he's shatter like glass.

"Wanna hold your nephew?" Jughead asked Archie, and they boy shied away slightly.

"I don't know Jug, he's so small and..."

"It's okay Arch, you're not going to break him" Jughead chuckled.

"This is our Jax Brody Jones", Jughead introduced, gently passing the baby over to Cheryl. ( Archie still seemed to cautious and unsure)

"Hi there handsome" Cheryl whispred, "You're so beautiful"

"Can I take pictures of Rosie to show Allie?" Veronica questioned, and Betty nodded, moving to allow her better access for a picture.

"Hey there my little munchkin!" Veronica cooed. "I'm aunty V, you're so pretty my girl!"

Through out the after noon they sat aroud the intensive care unit, holding their nephew and swapping between the group. Betty and Jughead were right there with them , sitting with their oldest baby.

"Toni, want to hold Jax again?" Josie asked, and the brunette nodded excitedly.

"Not long now", Betty chuckled suddenly, looking at Josie.

"What?"

"Til your big day! I'm so excited for you Jose".

Josie grinned, putting an arm around the younger blonde and chuckling. Betty grinned and hugged her back, before wriggling away to see her daughter.

"They're so precious Betts", Kevin said, smiling at his friend. Jax was resting against his chest, and Betty grinned running her hand over her babies soft skin.

"They really are", Cheryl agreed. Toni grinned at her, leaning into her chest.

"Hey there beautiful girl", Kevin said softly, taking a seat beside Rosie's little incubator. "You're so tiny. Oh my God you're so tiny. Hang in there little munchkin, you've got to tough it out for you mommy and daddy. I don't think they could stand gaining another angel .Stay strong, for mommy and daddy".

"Kev, don't talk like that" Toni scolded. "They're looking over them. Both of them. Rosie's gonna be okay".

(They all heard Toni and they weren't sure where her words came from. )

"Do you know when you'll be able to hold Rosie? How long until you can?" Veronica asked.

Betty looked at Jughead from her spot in his lap, then they both looked at Nurse Katherine.

"Not too much longer", the nurse promised.

:::

"Jughead, Betty!" Katherine said delightedly as the couple walked through the hospital doors hand in hand.

"Is everything okay?" Betty asked immediantly.

"Would you like to hold you baby girl today?"

Jughead glanced at Betty, whose green eyes had grown wide and watery. Jughead simply nodded, leading his wife towards the neonatal intensive car unit.

That morning, they got to hold their little girl. The tiny little girl nuzzled into her mother's chest, and Betty cradled her gently, Jughead standing beside her holding Jax.

Their perfectly imperfect family were all together as one, and in that moment they felt a feeling of purity and love. Missing their angels from above, but caring for the ones they have.

"I bet it won't be long until we get to take them home, babe", Jughead predicted.


	21. Chapter 21

Ten days later, when Betty and Jughead were getting ready to leave for the hospital, the phone rang.

"I'll get it", Betty called to her husband, limping (although it had been three weeks, the incision on her stomach was still sore) towards the phone whilst trying to pull her shoe on. Snatching up the phone, she leant up against the wall. "Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Betty or Jughead Jones? This is Nurse Katherine from the neonatal intensive care unit at-"

"This is Betty, is everything okay? Are my babies okay?"

"What?" Jughead, hearing the change in Betty's voice, came sprinting to the room. "Who's that babe?"

She held up a finger at him.

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? What for?"

(She was rambling and she knew it).

"What? Who's sorry? Why are they sorry?"

She looked at Jughead, trying her best to keep her tears at bay.

"For calling so early?" Katherine said, wincing when she realised how her words might have sounded to a parent who had lost two children already. "Betty, we would like you to pack some outfits for your children today... because they're coming home".

"Wait, are you serious?"

"What?" Jughead said urgently, leaning forward to hear. "Who is it?"

"They're coming home!" Betty shrieked, unable to contain her glee, throwing her arms around her husband. There was a crash from the kitchen, and the four of their best friends (who had come over for breakfast, nervously awaiting the news on the niece and nephew) appeared in the doorway.

"Are you serious?" Jughead shrieked.

"Juggie, they're coming home!"

Katherine on the other end of the phone was laughing, knowing the joy the couple would be feeling, being a mother herself, she was very attached to her job, and had become very close to the Jones twins. She loved them, and was sad to see them go but was so happy that Betty and Jughead got to have their babies with them. "We'll have them ready for when you arrive", she promised. "But if you and your husband bring in clothes for them, we can prepare them properly for their departure".

"Absolutely", Betty almost whispered, putting down the phone and being crushed in ahug by her husband. Jughead smashed his lips to hers, lifting her up and spinning her around- being mindful of her stomach, he had seen the fresh wound.

"They're coming home", Betty confirmed, laughing and crying at the same time.

"I'm so happy for you!" Cheryl cried, and Veronica threw her arms around Jughead with joy.

Jughead, laughing, hugged Veronica and Archie and Toni and Cheryl, along with Betty. "I'm so glad they're coming home!"

So, while Betty and Jughead picked out an outfit for Rosie Juliet, and an outfit for Jax Brody, Cheryl and Toni set about making a cake, while Veronica and Archie called of Betty and Jughead'sfamily plus their other friends who weren't there. And as the two departed (making sure the two car seats were properly anchored into the backseats), their four best friends waved from the front porch, knowing that everyone else was on their way to make the twins homecoming a celebration they'd never forget.

::: 

"Hey there, baby girl", Betty grinned, as Nurse Katherine placed her daughter in her arms. "You're coming home, little girl! You're coming home with Mommy and Daddy!"

"You're coming home, little man!" Jughead cooed to Jax, holding youngest in his arms. "You're finally gonna see our house!"

They were still tiny, and they knew they were going to be tiny for a very long time.

Jax Brody Jones, the tiniest at birth weighing two pounds eleven, had gained one pound exactly. He was now the heaviest of the twins. (If they could say that, because he was half the size of a baby born full term)

Rosie Juliet Jones, born weighing three pounds and one ounce, had lost three ounces at one stage and were leaving everyone unsure whether she would be okay. But she pulled through and put the weight back on to three pounds and four ounces, she was still the smallest but she was doing well.

Jax was dressed by Katherine, in a tiny little overall attire, red white and blue. Molly was put into a long sleeved blue dress, with white tights, and lace flowers adorning them.

"You'll have to bring them back to visit", Katherine told them, as she helped Jughead strap his children into the car seats. "I've gotten quite attached".

"Of course we'll come back and visit!" Betty said in surprise, "After everything you've done for us, it's the least we can do".

"We're gonna come back and visit soon", Jughead cooed to his daughter, kissing the top of her head lightly. "We'll be back to visit baby girl, we're gonna come and visit Nurse Katherine".

The woman had tears in her eyes, as she helped the parents load their children into the car for the first time. And tears ran down her face as she waved the family of four goodbye.

Because it was happy endings like the Jones' that made her job worth it.

:::

As Jughead carefully, steered into the street, Betty saw cars lined up outide of their house. She knew the cars, but she didn't see the people who owned them.

And Jughead drove into the driveway and shut off the engine, leaning over to grab his wife's wrist before she could get out, pulling her in for a kiss.

"We did okay Mrs Jones", he smiled at their two sleeping babies in the back.

She was smiling at him, "That we did Jug".

The pair climbed out of the front seats to unbuckle their children. Jax was in the seat behind his mother in the passenger side, and Rosie was behind her father, in the drivers seat. Their hospital bags resting between them.

"Welcome home guys", Jughead whispered, as he carried his daughter, still strapped in their car seats, into the house. Betty followed with Jax's car seat in her arms, (despite the doctors saying no heavy lifting), setting her down with her brother.

"Welcome home", Betty said softly.

"welcome home!" Alice and Gladys said softly, coming out of the dining room ( where unbeknownst to Jughead and Betty, they had set up a proper party feast).

And their back door opened, and Cheryl, Toni, Veronica, Archie, Kevin, Joaquin, Josie, Reggie, Polly and Chic along with all their children, piled inside, armed with noise makers, balloons and a rather large banner with the Jones twins name on it.

"Of course", Betty sighed, as their friends- their family, crowded around.

(Apparently, it was a tradition, because Betty and Jughead too had done the same thing when Allison and Paige had arrived home from the hospital not that long ago)

"They're so beautiful!", Josie cooed, as Jughead lifted out little Jax to pass him to Polly. She cradled him gently, Cheryl and Chic crowding her to get a glimpse at his little face. Betty lifted Rosie out to pass her to her father in law, FP and Veronica instantly cooing at her outfit, and falling head over heals for the little girl.

"I'm so happy they're home", Toni whispered, and Josie nodded in agreement, Rosie cradled in her arms.

"Me too", Betty said gently, running her finger over Jax's soft cheek from where he was rested in his uncle Chic's arms.

It had been a long ride, but their adventure was only just beginning.


End file.
